Shift into Zeo
by coolbluetj
Summary: Sometimes in ranger history there is an evil force so threatening, so powerful it takes more than one team of rangers to defeat it. The Turbo and Zeo rangers are in for the biggest fight of lives as they face off against Divatox's ranger slayers.
1. Shift into Zeo pt 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers _

_Shift in Zeo pt 1 _

_Divatox accompanied by her nephew, Elgar entered into a castle. "I've had it with those power pests. Every one of my clever hand crafted plans, crushed by those second string power rangers." Divatox vents, she picks up a torch in her left hand. The light from the torch caste away the darkness that filled the room. _

"_Yeah like the time you tried to freeze sun, or the time you shrunk the rangers. Oh wait that was the first string, well there was the time they got baked in the giant pizza oven, when we took control of the Turbo Megazord but they got it back. The time you made one of the rangers a vampire, turned everyone who wore the yellow ranger's clothes into crazed maniacs. The time you use that rocket fuel for your car and almost wrecked it. Then there was the time…" Elgar started to say. _

_Divatox spun around she waved the torch under Elgar's face. The heat from the fire caused Elgar to sweat and shut his mouth. "Yes Elgar as I said before the rangers have managed to stop my advancement on this planet. Luckily I still have a few more tricks up my sleeve. Porto has located a power so great that even I'm a bit cautious in using them." Divatox said a smile slowly crept across her face. Elgar began slowly blowing on the torch. "If you're so worried about tapping in this power then why use it?" Elgar ask profoundly. Divatox's smile was replace with a look of concern. Elgar had a point, from what Porto had told her using this power could prove to be a danger to her more so than the rangers. _

_Divatox sighed, "I want to be rid of these rangers, I will do whatever it takes to get that done, even if that means aligning myself with the devil himself. Now shall we continue?" Divatox posed. Elgar nodded his head steadily blowing on the torch. Divatox removed the torch from under Elgar's face, she resumed her exploration of the cave. Elgar let out breath of cooling air, he wiped his forehead which was now moist with sweat. He followed behind him aunt in the dimly lit castle. _

_The villainess and her lackey reached the end of the corridor; below them were a set of stairs. The stairs wind in a spiral pattern their eyes were able to follow the stairs until about halfway down when the stairs descended into further darkness. Elgar stepped back, "Um how about I keep the car running for you." he stammered. Elgar attempts to walk away but Divatox grabbed his arm using her force she tossed her nephew down the stairs. "Oopps" she coyly laughed. Elgar rolled down into the darkness while Divatox took her time walking along the stairs. Although she had a torch in her hand, the torch did not provide much light. With each passed step Divatox could hear a faint sound becoming louder. She was unsure what the sound was and a bit afraid of what could be making the sound. When Divatox reached the last step she found the source of the eerie sound, Elgar was the one who was wailing like a baby holding his knee. Divatox rolled her eyes. _

_In front of her is a stone door way. Divatox scanned the room with her eyes to find something that would allow her access into the room. She saw in the middle of the door an emblem of fiver different creatures. She took a few steps closer to the door, she place her torch into a holder on the right side of the wall. She rubbed her fingers along the emblem, she could fill the raised and hollow parts of the seal. She moved her hand over the entire seal. Divatox was suddenly hit with a warm sensation, she stick out her tongue at the notion, but then she felt tired as if the seal was draining her life essence. Divatox fell to her knees her hand still placed on the seal. She tried to pull her hand away from the life sucking seal but it had a hold on her. "Is this how it ends, done in by some mystical trap" she said in dismay. Images of her past conquests flash before her; in these images Divatox found her inner strength. Using the wall as support Divatox pulled herself up her face align with the seal. With each passing second Divatox was getting weaker, but she was determine to access the one power that could destroy the rangers. Her normally blue eyes now glowed red, instead of the seal draining energy from Divatox, she was feeding in an overload of energy. _

_Elgar now no longer nursing his wound looked up, the wall pulsed from Divatox's energy. After a few seconds the stone door lets go of its hold of Divatox's hand, she lets out a howl as she stumbled into the room. The candles around the room flicker. Divatox looks up in the middle of the room at a brown wooden table. She picks herself up walking over to the table, again the mystical emblem in the middle of the table. Circling the emblem are five coins, coins resembling the dino and ninja coins given to the first and second set of power rangers. Instead of designs of ancient dinosaurs or spirit animals these coins bared images of insects. Divatox picked each coin up from the table sliding them into a small purple velvet pouch, the bag glows as all five coins are tucked away. Elgar stumbles into the room. "I'm getting a bad feeling here can we please go?" pleas the simpleton. Divatox didn't like the feeling much more than Elgar, with a snapped of her fingers the two evil doers vanish in a poof of grey smoke. _

_Landing on her submarine craft, Divatox handed the purple pouch to Porto. He knew right away what to do. "I will get right on it Divatox" the stocky creature said, he waddles over into another room. "Soon the world will be sad, when their beloved power champions lay at my feet." Divatox laughed. _

_Juice Bar _

_Cassie sits at a table covered in textbooks and notebooks. Her hand over her forehead as she scribbled in her notebook some interesting facts from one of the textbooks. She looks at her watch and lets out another sigh. "I'm going to kill Ashley." Cassie exclaimed. Former Lt. Stone places a drink on Cassie's table. "You know I use to be cop, I was advise you not to entertain that thought." he joked. Cassie amuses him flashing him a weak smile. "I'm just venting Ashley and I have a huge test tomorrow. We were suppose meet here and she's a hour late. I'm just kinda frazzle is all." she explained she takes a slip of the drink and smile. "Ah this real good is this a new recipe?" she ask taking a break from her frantic studying. _

"_Yeah Justin submitted as a suggestion, I wanted to tell him thanks have any idea where he's at?" Stone quickly glance at the stack of books on the table. Cassie placed the drink back on the table. "Yeah Carlos and him are practicing at the soccer field. Justin has a junior league game on Friday and he wants to be in tip top shape as he said." Cassie makes air quote gestures with her hands. About that time TJ and Ashley stroll into the juice bar. Ashley looked at the all the books on the table. "Oh snap. I forgot that I was suppose to meet Cassie here to study over an hour ago. Maybe we can say we were attacked by a monster." Ashley said, she quickly went through the thought process for the lie. "Ashley even though at a moments notice we're attack you can't use that as an excuse." TJ said sternly. _

_TJ and Ashley walked over to the table, Ashley had an apologetic look on her face. She clicked her teeth letting breathing threw the clench teeth. "Sorry Cassie, TJ and I got caught up at the mall." she said easing into the chair across from Cassie. Stone left the table sensing tension building. Cassie's eyes lowered, her voice elevated "The mall? I've been sitting her for at least an hour studying for an exam we have together that you suggested and you get caught up at the mall." Cassie said her focus shifts towards TJ "And since when TJ do you go to the mall?" that angry pink ranger asked. _

"_Ashley was helping pick out a present for my mom's birthday. It really started out as a suggestion" TJ explained. _

"_And you know me I can't pass up a chance to hit the mall besides, there was the cutest skirt I knew was going on sale" Ashley realized Cassie didn't really care to hear, she abruptly stopped. TJ like Stone could feel the tension building, "Well I let you ladies get to studying make A's, Ash thanks for all your help. I'll call you tonight." TJ said walking away from the girls. "I look forward to it." she replied cracking open a book. She tried to avoid her best friend's intense glare. _

"_You look forward to his call? I'm still baffle that you two are hanging out. Is there something going on between you two?" Cassie ask. Ashley looks up from her book. "I just ask him what was going on, he said he was unsure what to get his mother for her birthday and I suggested some things. Being a guy he had no clue so I offered my services. Besides I wouldn't do that to you, I know how you feel about him" Ashley said picking up Cassie's notes. _

"_How I feel. Do I really have to have this conversation with you again?" Cassie said slamming her pencil down. Ashley leans back in her chair waiting for Cassie to give her usually TJ and her speech. "TJ was the first person I met when I came to Angel Grove, our bond is like brother and sister. I don't have romantic feelings for him, besides you know how I feel about the phantom ranger." Cassie whispered. Ashley allowed the spiral notebook to go limp revealing her face. "So you're not interested in TJ in a romantic sense what so ever?" she asked. _

_Divatox's sub craft_

_Divatox entered into the mechanical room where Porto was ready unveil his latest creation. He pulled the white sheet off a humanoid drone. In the back of the drone was a circle slot. He placed the hornet dark power coin into the slot. Before Divatox's eyes the blank drone morphed into a hornet humanoid robot. "I present to your ranger slayer Hornix" Porto said doing his best impression of a show girl. Hornix looks at his new body, instantly he is angry. "What foul body am I impressed in?" he asked. Divatox smile before answering, "It's your new temporary body until you complete a task for me." she said. Hornix scoff at Divatox. "Do you know who and what I am? Why have you place me this body?" Hornix demanded. _

"_Yes I'm quite aware of who you are which is why I have taken these safety measures. In the past people who have awaken you and your brethren wind up being destroyed along in the process of taking over the world. In the interest of self-preservation I decided to go this route. I promise you once you destroy the power rangers you can will be free to do what you want just not destroy us." Divatox said playing with her odd shape ring. _

"_What makes you think I or my brothers would lend our power to defeat your enemies. As far as I'm concern you can remove my spirit from this mechanical creature now." Hornix said crossing his arms. Divatox stopped playing with her ring. "Well I figure you would want to take revenge on Zordon since it was his warriors that imprison you last time. These power rangers are such warriors as well." Divatox said. Hornix slowly uncross and lower his arms. "Say no more" Hornix said. _

_Angel Grove, Highway _

_TJ zips down the highway in his red Mazda 626 car. Music echoes throughout the car, TJ tapped his fingers against the top portion of the steering wheel. "Hey listen as we shift into overdrive…" he sings. In the middle of the road a yellow figure forms, it is Hornix. He lifts both hands aimed at red ranger's car. A yellow beam of energy is formed then fired at the car. TJ slams on the break swerving the car to left, the blast missed his car but hit's the asphalt . A small eruption rips across the highway. TJ unbuckles jumping out of his car, he quickly scans the are to see if any civilians are around, seeing none TJ summons his turbo morpher and turbo key. "Shift into Turbo!" TJ yells running towards his enemy. His red ranger suit appears on his body by the time he reaches Hornix. The red ranger begins his assault with a couple of body punches to ranger slayer's gut. Hornix seems unaffected red ranger tries a jab to the face, but his fist is grabbed. Hornix tosses the red ranger over him. _

_Red ranger scrambles to his feet he takes an attack position. "Who are you?" red ranger ask. Hornix decides not to answer the red ranger, instead his slashes the red ranger once across the chest, once against the torso and finally on his helmet. Red ranger falls to the ground. Hornix picks the ranger up he knees the ranger in the stomach and hammer chops red ranger on the back. Red ranger body flops on the ground, Hornix wedges his right foot under the ranger's body with one lift the slayer flings the ranger into the air. Red ranger begins spinning like vertical top into a guard rail. _

"_You wanted to know who I am. I'm what's going to end Zordon's legacy starting with you." Hornix said he aimed his hands again like earlier he fired a yellow energy blasted at the red ranger. Red ranger was unable to avoid this attack. Red ranger felt the intensity of the attack. The force from the attack was strong enough to send the ranger over the rail luckily the highway was ground level, however the ranger's turbo suit vanishes from his body, and TJ slowly slips out of consciousness. _

_Author's Note: In my Rewriting history saga I had this plot in there but I decided to give new life to this story._


	2. Shift into Zeo pt 2

Shift into Zeo pt 2

_Angel Grove, Highway _

_Within in a few seconds the mighty red turbo ranger was beaten and now lays unconscious at the feet of his enemy, Hornix who cowered over the unmorph power ranger. "This is was suppose to be the leader of the most powerful superheroes?" Hornix ask angry at pitiful battle TJ and he engaged in. "Oh well the sooner I destroy this insignificant human the sooner I will be able to once again attempt to bring this world into my image." Hornix said clenching his fist, yellow energy consumes his hand. "Goodbye ranger I wish I could say its been a pleasure." Hornix said his energy-charged hand aimed at the ranger. _

_Before Hornix could land a hit, the ranger slayer found himself whizzing across the highway, the robot warrior lands with a thud leaving an indention into the road. His mechanized eyes change lenses, he is able to detect the figure that he was unable to see soon his crosshairs fixate on a figure. "That was nice parlor trick…according to the database I'm accessing thanks to Porto you must be the phantom ranger." Hornix said pushing himself up to his feet. As he guessed the Phantom ranger came to the aid of the fallen red ranger. Phantom ranger quickly checked the pulse of the unconscious ranger. "Good he's not dead just knocked out." Phantom Ranger thought to himself. He turn back to the ranger slayer. "I don't know what you are but I will not allow you to harm him or anyone else." Phantom ranger yells. _

"_Well it seems like we have a fight on our hand then." Hornix said cracking his hands. "The red ranger fell within about forty seconds let's see if I can't beat that." Hornix said charging at the Phantom ranger. Phantom ranger darts towards the ranger slayer; Phantom ranger hopes to connect with a left hook but is dodge and return with a left uppercut. The ranger stumbles a few steps but quickly regains his footing. Phantom ranger swings a few more times each attempt to land a hit is blocked. Hornix returns with a left body shot and finishes with a right hook to the face. Phantom ranger rolls on the ground, normal the phantom armor absorbs many of the physical attacks a monster deals. In this battle each blow handed to him by the ranger slayer he could feel. His body actually ached from the attack. _

_Juice bar _

_Ashley continued to write things down in her notebook, all the while she could the feel the eyes of her best friend upon her. She tried to shake it off considering she showed up late it was important for her to study, she knew once she got home there was a slim chance of here doing anymore studying. It was fashion week on E, and so far her mother and her have been glued to the TV. She shook her head from the thought; once again she felt Cassie's eyes glaring at her. Ashley put the pencil down inched her chair to the side. "Well we won't get in studying done if you insist on looking at me. So why don't we talk about whatever is on your mind." Ashley said waving her right hand in the middle of the table. _

"_Well at first it was a fleeting thought that I arrive to at angry point…I really think you're feeling him. This isn't the first time in the past couple of weeks you two have been hanging out a lot more than normally, and when you ask me that question about being romantically feeling TJ it can't be even more obvious you like him don't you?" Cassie concluded, she smile a bit at deductive reasoning. _

"_Yes" She said reluctantly, "Though I would not say I'm like totally feeling him. It's more he's a blimp on my radar if that makes sense?" She said, Cassie had a puzzled look on her face. "I like him but it's nothing serious it's a crush. Ever since he rescue me from that TV monster I've develop feelings for him; which clearly appeals to my girl side of wanting to be rescued." Ashley said with a smile on her face. _

"_Hmm I can see that…that's why I'm attracted to firemen. So this crush is TJ aware of this are you guys thinking of talking?" Cassie ask leaning forward her elbows rest on two of her notebooks. Ashley shook her head. "He doesn't know and I don't think I'll tell him. I don't know how Kim and Tommy did it. It would be weird if we were in a relationship then broke up while still being rangers. Seeing him everyday would not provide us with proper closure or even worse we may get distracted in the midst of a battle." Ashley said lowering her voice in her current social setting. _

"_So you rather hide behind an issue that may not occur than experience an emotion that might be good for you?" Cassie said. "Is that really want you want to do?" Cassie added. Ashley once again shook her head. "No, what I want to do is see if there is something there but given our responsibilities I don't want to mess it up." Ashley said laying back in chair she let out a quick breath of discomfort_

_Angel Grove, Highway _

_The Phantom ranger walked to TJ, he knew within a matter of seconds the ranger slayer would all over him once again. If he was to stand a chance he needed to make sure TJ was somewhere safe. Phantom ranger squatted down near TJ's head, he lifted the still unconscious ranger's left arm. He pressed the teleportation button on the communicator. The African-American teen's body began to transform into a red streak of light; a few moments later the streak of light ascended into sky then zipped across the Angel Grove sky line. With TJ out of the way, Phantom ranger could focus on the ranger slayer. "Phantom Claw!" the ranger summoned a three prong weapon on his right hand. Two of the silver prongs extended from the wrist mounted device on top of the weapon, while the third prong extended from the bottom. _

_The Phantom ruby glowed red seemingly charging the new summoned weapon with its energy. Instead of waiting for the ranger slayer to begin his dash, phantom ranger was first to begin the attack charged. He yelled as his fist was pulled behind his right ear, everything around him became a blur before he knew it, phantom ranger stood before the slayer with everything he had in is attack the ranger unleashes the full power of his punch. The ranger slayer was unable to avoid the attack. The punch landed squarely on robot monster's chest; sparks erupted, raining down on the feet of both ranger and monster. Phantom ranger stepped back hoping his attack was finish the robot. Unfortunately this was not the case, Hornix crossed his arm four insect wings materialize behind his back. "How about we go for ride?" Hornix said slowly hovering of the ground. Phantom ranger aimed his claw at Hornix, "Phantom Claw blaster mode!" Phantom ranger yelled, not much changed to the weapon, the blades of the weapon glowed red energy. The ranger fired relentlessly on the ranger slayer. Hornix swiftly dodge each blast, he is grazed by one of the stray blast. The slayer is now in close ranger where is able to grab the ranger by the neck, both opponents rise into the air. _

_The Phantom ranger swings his weapon around trying to land a hit on the slayer, but Hornix tightens his hold around the Phantom's neck. Hornix spins the ranger around, they fly up, they fly down, then Hornix flies above they city. Phantom ranger's legs dangle; he tries to shift his weight during the flight to make the slayer loose his balance, his attempt proves unsuccessful. Hornix's eyes glow as he approaches billboards up ahead. Hornix slams Phantom ranger through five billboards before dropping the ranger into warehouse. Phantom ranger plummets to his fall, his body aches from the recent attack he knows it's a matter of time before he lands, this is the first time he has felt helpless. Phantom ranger crashes through the roof landing hard on a pile of ceramic tile. _

_Hornix hovers over the building, "Let's see what other toys this body has. Rocket stinger!" Hornix said. The slayer's right arm transforms into a rocket launcher; the rocket is sent whizzing in a spiral pattern into the warehouse. Off in the distance the sound of children's laughter echoes through the air, near by two marathon runners jog down their favorite path, an elderly lady is walking her black poodle along the sidewalk, and cars in the business district move in a jam pattern. Suddenly out of nowhere a huge explosion roars throughout the area, it's sound travels in every direction of the city. The explosion muffles the sound of the laughter, the runners huddle together as debris crash around them, the sound spooks the dog he runs off and the elderly lady gives chase, the force from the explosion flips over a few cars on their sides. _

_Divatox's Sub craft _

_Divatox and the rest of the her pirate gang sit on a long couch watching on a big screen the battle between the Phantom ranger and Hornix. Divatox looks over at Elgar who is stuffing his face with popcorn, she slaps him in the face yanking the tub of popcorn from him. "Oh can we rewind that part again?" she ask her mouth full of popcorn at this time. One of her piranhatrons holds up a remote, he presses the rewind button. The image of the Hornix firing his rocket stinger in the warehouse blowing up once again. Divatox lets out a squeal like a pig. _

_Divatox's mechanical engineer, Porto waddles behind Divatox. "Um Divatox" Porto said trying to get her attention. "Sssh!" she responds while placing her index finger over her lips. "But Divatox" Porto interjected, she once again waved him away, Porto waddled to her left said. "Divatox I think…". Divatox turned around pushed the creature down to the floor. "Can't you see I'm watching the destruction of the city…it's my new favorite show." Divatox said leaning over the back of the couch, a big goofy smile on her face. Porto moves from side to side trying to get like similar to a turtle on its back. "Yes I would not want to disturb you I just wanted you to know you the other two ranger slayers are full charged…shall I sent them out?" Porto asked still rocking from side to side. _

"_Well let's see one ranger slayer has manage to take out the red ranger and phantom ranger, so I would think sending out the rest would be a good idea don't you?" Divatox yell. Porto nodded his head. _

_Student Center, CSU _

_Jason former red and gold power ranger and Emily, Jason's girlfriend sat on the couch at the Eagle's Nest, the student center at California Statue University. They were recovering from their intense western civilization midterm. Emily holds up her left hand to Jason's face. "My hand is aching from those essays." she pouted, being the great boyfriend Jason begins to massage his girlfriend's writing hand. Within a few seconds the room was engulf in blackness Jason was no longer sitting with his girlfriend he is standing in the middle of the darkness. A golden ball of light appears before the former leader, Jason unsure of what is going on is hesitant to do anything. Since his post power ranger days Jason was still subjected to being capture by the latest villain as a bargaining chip against the rangers. He had been trapped in a parallel dimension when Tommy sent him there to face off against Goldar. But the golden light kind of dispel those dark thoughts plaguing his mind. _

_The golden light expanded into the gold ranger's helmet emblem then took the form of gold ranger. "Trey?" Jason question, he was more comfortable with his current setting than before, but still monsters have assumed rangers before. "Don't be alarm Jason. It is Trey from Triforia. Our psychic link is still strong between you and I. I come to you Jason because an ancient evil has been revived. I fear for your planet's existence. As we speak the power rangers are facing against these foes, but sadly to say this force is proving to be a lot stronger than they can handle. The mystical power of the Zeo crystal combined with the Turbo powers maybe strong enough to stop this evil force before full ascension." Trey said. _

"_TJ" Jason said, he knew Tommy, Kat, Adam, and Tanya had passed the ranger mantle to next generation of heroes. Jason almost in a father figure like role kept up with the events occurring in the new ranger team lives. Tommy had proven once again why he was a good leader, when he choose TJ to replace him as leader of power ranger. TJ himself had proven himself a capable fighter and leader of the team. Jason could only imagine what was racing through the ranger's head. He was not aware TJ's current state. "Trey why are telling me this?" Jason asked. _

"_Because of the position of the Earth in its orbit I will not be able to travel fast enough to your planet. Your planet needs you to once again don the gold and black ranger suit of the Gold ranger." Trey said. Jason cracked a smile extending his hands out ready to receive the golden ranger power staff. "You don't even have to ask. Although I think I may need to call some friends." Jason said still smiling. _

_Power Chamber _

_Alpha holding a silver device emitted a green energy field around TJ's body, once the field disappeared, Alpha held the device close to his robot face. "Well the good news is he's not affected with anything." Alpha reported placing the device down near a console. "However I'm still unable to figure what caused the explosion and what happen to TJ in the first place." Alpha said. _

"_Contact the other rangers Alpha…I'm afraid whatever went after TJ may catch the other rangers off guard. Summon them to the Power Chamber at once." Dimitria commanded. Her assistant robot did as she instructed opening the communication line to the rangers. _

_Juice Bar _

_Ashley and Cassie were had finally found their groove for studying, yet once again they would have to stop. The familiar tune echoing from Ashley's communicator halted any further studying, within a minute the female teens dashed over into the corridor of the Juice bar and teleported to the Power chamber. _

_Practice Soccer Field _

_The Green and Blue rangers were unable to get the distress signal, both their communicators were laying on the bench as they worked on their soccer drills. Carlos kicks the ball up to his forehead thrusting the ball forward he connects with his head; the ball is sent whizzing pass Justin's head landing in the goal. "Whoa that was awesome." The excited kid said, running over to him. "Where did you learn that?" Justin ask still excited at what he saw. _

"_From the legendary green ranger." A voice said from behind the teen and pre-teen. Carlos recognize the voice right away. "No, Tommy did not teach me this." Carlos joked turning to face the voice. "Ha ha" Adam said walking up to his successor and former teammate. "Adam what are you doing here?" Justin said giving Adam a big hug. Adam smiled at the boy's affection. "Did you really think I was going to miss your game. I decide to come in early hang out with you guys." Adam said. _

_A stray soccer ball pelts the current green ranger in the head. "Ow!" he howls rubbing the back of his head. He turns around keeping his cool. "Hey" he calmly said._

"_What?" Mantix said bouncing another soccer ball on his foot. Justin and Carlos take attack positions. He kicks the ball at a tremendous speed and force between the two rangers. "Carlos get someone safe." Adam said out of old habit, he flick his wrist in his old Zeo ranger morphing gesture surprising to everyone including himself his morpher appeared on his wrist. Adam looked down at his two wrist, "I guess there's only one thing left to do" he said bringing the two piece morpher together. "Zeo Ranger four Green!" he yelled. Standing before the two unmorph turbo rangers and Mantis style ranger slayer stood the Green Zeo ranger. Adam looked back at Carlos and Justin. "You guys joining the party?" he said. The two rangers nodded their heads summoning their turbo morpher and keys. "Shift into Turbo!" Justin and Carlos said in unison. Justin and Carlos stood beside the Green Zeo ranger. _

"_Well since you call on your friends. I guess I should call on mine." Mantix said holding the two coins in his hand; he tosses the coins up in the air. The coins materialize into Hornix and Centipix. Hornix steps forward looking at the three rangers stand before them. "This should be fun so far the red and phantom ranger have fell by my feet. Now that your leader is out the way the rest of you shall fall." Hornix laughed. _

"_TJ, Phantom ranger gone." Blue ranger stammered. He shook his head at the thought of them being destroyed. "You're lying" Blue ranger yelled refuting the ranger slayer's statement. "On the off chance that he's not you let's be careful" Adam said bracing himself for a battle. _

_Power Chamber_

_Alpha punches in a few more buttons on the console. On the viewing screen Ashley and Cassie are able to see the battle unfolding on the practice soccer field. "Green Zeo Ranger?" Ashley thought to herself. "Whatever those things are if they did this to TJ we're going to need all the help we can get. Cassie let's go there is nothing much we can do for TJ" Ashley said. Cassie who was sitting on the edge of the hard bed TJ rest on. She nods her head sliding off the edge. "Right…Shift into Turbo!" Cassie yells. _

_Jason's Apartment. _

_Jason sat a tray of drinks on his coffee table. There was a series of knocks at the door. Jason opens the door to his former friends and teammates. Kat was the first to enter, followed by Tanya, Rocky and Tommy. Each shared a concern look on their face. "I'm glad you could all make. I'll get straight to the point. We're needed to suit up once again." Jason said. Each of the former rangers faces change from concern to puzzlement. "We pass the torch so to speak to a new team of rangers." Tanya chimed in. _

"_Yea I know but what they're facing is too much for them to take alone" Jason said. _

_Practice Soccer Field _

_Yellow and Pink Turbo rangers arrival at on the scene a fight already in progress. Mantix leapt into the "Manta cutters!" the robot yelled, his arms modified themselves into Mantis's arms. The slayer brought his blades down across the Blue ranger's chest, one x slash was powerful enough to drop the ranger to his knees. The blue turbo powers faded from the twelve year old boy. "Justin!" Pink ranger yelled, she rushes to his side. On the other side of the field Green Turbo ranger traded a few punches and kicks with the Centipede style robot ranger slayer. "Centi Punch!" the robot yelled, the punch was drawn back behind the head of the robot, the punch is thrusted forward into the Green Turbo ranger's belt buckle. The green ranger sails across the field crashing into the bleachers. Similar to the blue ranger; Carlos reverts back to civilian form. _

_Green zeo ranger spins kick Hornix, the ranger slayer is stun by the attack. "You're the first one to land a hit on me that hurts. I assure you it will be the last one I feel." Hornix snarls. "We'll see" Green ranger said jumping in the air his zeo laser pistol in hand, he fires a series of lasers striking Hornix over his body. Unlike before Hornix is affected by the ranger's attack. He rolls out of the way to avoid any more blast. "What is this I feel by body weakening, this body can not handle my full power. I refuse to be destroyed by this ranger." Hornix said he looks at his two brothers battle the female rangers. _

_Yellow ranger's star chargers and Mantix's manta cutters clash together. Between the two of them they engage in nifty close ranger weapon battle, neither one landing a hit each attempt to strike the opponent is blocked by a weapon. Pink ranger is able to back flip out of Centpix's centi punches and kicks. Pink ranger's excessive back and front flips quickly tire her out. In a slip of her foot she is left open for a full attack. The ranger slayer does not miss the opportunity to strike, summoning another centi punch the slayer connects his attack into the belt buckle of the pink ranger. Instantly she can feel her powers fading from her body. "Turbo sword energized!" Pink ranger yells summoning his side arm blade above her head, she swings the sword downward cutting off the ranger slayer's arm. _

_Centipix stumbles backwards looking at his mechanical arm wiggling on the ground. In her last effort before losing her morphing power, Pink ranger tosses her sword like a spear into the slayer's chest. The robot's chest explodes and falls to the ground. Cassie drops to her knees as her ranger suit vanishes from her body. Yellow ranger some how is able to slice threw the manta cutters, she spins around the robot hacking and slashing away at his body. She steps away from him as yellow electricity forms around him body, the robot seems to shut down fallen like a brick on the ground. _

_Hornix turns back to the Green zeo ranger, he summons his stinger energy blasts at the green ranger. Adam sidesteps the attack firing his zeo laser pistol on the ranger slayer. Once again Hornix is hit and feels the pain. He summons once again the previous attack, his body push to the limit he feels himself fallen apart before he can release the three robots are teleported to the sub craft. Adam, Cassie, and Ashley waste no time gathering their teammates returning to the Power Chamber. _

_Divatox's Sub craft_

_Hornix stomps into Divatox's room. "What do you think you're doing I had the rangers right where I wanted." Hornix demanded. Divatox who was brushing his hair put her brush down on the vanity table. "One you use your body to it's fullest limit. Second you took powers from your brothers almost destroying them and then when you had their energy you missed the ranger almost overloading your body." Divatox said calmly, trying not to overreact. "The red and phantom rangers are no more. Three rangers lost their powers. Once you recharge and the last two ranger slayers are fully operational…the world will be ours for the taken" Divatox laughs._


	3. Shift into Zeo pt 3

_Shift into Zeo Pt 3 _

_Power Chamber _

_Adam and Ashley returned to the power chamber with their fallen teammates. Carlos, Justin, and Cassie were place beside TJ on hard metal beds. Ashley ran her hands along the side to TJ's bed; he present state had not change since she left for battle. She quickly glance at her other teammates. Their condition was not as bad as TJ, but they were banged up pretty bad. The severity of the ranger slayers washed over Ashley's mind, she was lucky one of her team. Had Adam not been there…she thought she did not want to finish the thought. Her hands at this time near TJ's left hand. Her hands slowly wrapped around his. She lifted up the hand up her mouth. "TJ come back to us…we…I need you to come back." she said softly. _

_Adam receives a phone call on his cell phone; he steps out of the main chamber to talk. Ashley lowers TJ's hand on to the table; in the same motion she turns facing her female mentor. "Dimitria do you have any idea what those things are?" the curious yellow ranger ask. "I'm afraid not Ashley…whatever or whomever they are I've not heard them. Alpha has been monitoring the battle to get a reading on the warriors. Alpha have you been able to determine anything?" Dimitria ask her robot assistant. _

"_Nothing important just their bodies are mechanical and there is a strong power source emitting from them. It would seem the power maybe too much for the bodies. No doubt whoever sent them will fix that glitch." Alpha reported. _

"_Someone else…no I think we all know who's behind this." Ashley said angrily, "This screams Divatox, she gone too far this time." Ashley said slamming her left fist into her right palm. "What would you expect from someone who is determine to conqueror a planet?" Dimitra ask, hoping this would bring some levity to Ashley on curing rage. Ashley thought about what Dimitira was trying to point out to her. Adam returns to the main chamber closing his cell phone. "Great news, Tommy and the others are on their way. Apparently Trey summon Jason to gather the zeo rangers to help you guys out. I just seem to beat them to the punch, but I guess I wasn't much help." Adam said lowering his head. _

"_Adam don't say that…you were a tremendous help I wouldn't be standing here right now if it wasn't for you." Ashley said reassuring the green zeo ranger. He nodded his head, "Trey told Jason what we're facing is an ancient evil power, that has align themselves with Divatox to get revenge on Zordon for imprisoning them." Adam reported. _

"_And what better way to get at Zordon than to take out his rangers." Ashley said, she glances over at her friends laying on the tables. "This help couldn't come at a better time, we're almost out of rangers. I'm sorry we couldn't live up to you guys." Ashley said tears forming in her eyes as she continues to look at her friends. Adam now taking is cue from Ashley hugs her reassuring. "Ashley don't be ridiculous. You and the other rangers have done a phenomenal job as rangers. We would have not pick you if we did not feel we were leaving the world in safe hands. Being a ranger sometimes mean you'll experience many hardships, but this is the time when you look inside yourself and find out what it means to be a ranger." Adam said. If Jason was the father figure, then Adam would assume a older brother role to the rangers. _

_I-27_

_All the Zeo rangers minus Adam had piled into Jason's vehicle. They turned on the interstate heading towards Angel Grove. During the drive the rangers discuss what they were doing now that they had left Angel Grove. Tanya had signed to a small independent record label she was in the works of making her first album, her first single was "Stick Together" from the time she sung at Ernie's nighttime club. Catherine taught ballet dance at a dance studio. Rocky attend UCLA to study Politics on the weekends he taught karate to inner city youths. Tommy was on the fast track to being a Paleontologist, he was already sophomore status. He went into college with many AP credits and did two semesters workload in one semester. "Wait you're like really motivated to do work now?" Jason ask stun at what Tommy reveal to him. Tommy was annoyed at Jason's reaction and even more annoyed the others felt the same way. "What is that suppose to mean?" Tommy ask_

"_It means it's hard to imagine you being that committed to your studies. Now as a power ranger no one can say you did not give it your all, but I can remember a time when you were struggling with certain classes, when you would even forget your morpher or communicator. But don't stress bro it's good to see you like this." Jason said. _

"_Yeah Tommy don't freak we're just messing with you." Rocky said slapping his hands on his leader's shoulders. Tommy cracks a half smile not pleased at the lack of faith his friends had in him. Tommy would have to put his feelings aside, as a ranger slayer appeared in the middle of the bridge, Jason slammed his foot on the brakes. His car came to a screeching halt. The cars behind him quickly slammed on their brakes; the driver in the black truck behind him storms out of his car. Jason quickly exits his vehicle intercepting the man half way across the bridge. "Sir you need to get back in your car." Jason said looking over his left shoulder, the ranger slayer still stood in the middle of the bridge. "Look you punk kid you almost cause me to have a car wreck." the man said angrily. _

"_I understand that but something is happening. Something I don't think you need to be around here for. It's not safe, please sir turn around." Jason said placing his hands on the man's shoulders. The man flicks his body Jason's hands pop off. "Don't touch me and you see all those cars back there we have places to go. Why don't you get in your car so we can get on with our lives." the man said. Before Jason could respond the irate man's truck exploded knocking both Jason and the man to ground. Jason scrambles over to the man to check if he's alright. "W-w-what happen?" the man stutters. Jason looks over a the fire, he can see a figure stepping out of the fire it was another ranger slayer. This one resembled a scorpion. Jason knew Divatox must have guessed the other zeo rangers were on their way to help the turbo rangers. Jason stood up shielding the man from the ranger slayer. The ranger slayer was now out of the fire in his left was a small bo staff, he twirled it around revealing the nozzle. Green energy formed around the nozzle it seem the villain was going to fire directly on the unmorph gold ranger but instead the attack is sent to the left of the ranger slayer. Jason watches in horror as the blast collides into another car causing another vehicle to explode, this time the driver wasn't luck enough to be outside of the car. Jason's ball his fist his muscular biceps bulge, he darts off after the ranger. Going back to his football player days he attempts to the tackle the ranger slayer but in his civilian form Jason is not strong enough. The ranger slayer slams his staff in Jason's back dropping him like a sack of potatoes. Using his right foot the robot sends the teen sailing across and over the bridge. _

_The ranger slayer inches his way to the man who is still in disbelief at the recent events. "Scorp staff blade mode!" the robot villain said, the nozzle of the weapon modifies its from to a blade. Holding the weapon like a spear the ranger slayer lunges his weapon forward it meet by the end of the golden power staff. The man lowers his arms covering his face, he is delighted to see a rescuer. The gold ranger nods his head signaling the man to run to safety. The man scurries off in the opposite direction. The ranger slayer steps back bringing his weapon with him. The gold ranger steps backwards vanishing in a flash, the ranger slayer thinks the ranger has retreated but quickly learns the ranger has place himself behind him. Gold ranger thrusts his staff forward connecting in the robot's back. _

_The ranger slayer quickly regroups from the attack vanishing in a flash as well. The gold ranger knows the slayer has caught on to his attack. Gold ranger leaps in the air vanishing once again. The irate man turns back to see the progress of his rescuer. He is unable to see either fighter, but he can hear what sounds like a intense battle around him. When he thinks he sees a glimpse of the warriors he is mistaken, explosion erupt around the bridge yet he is unable to make out where they two combatants are. _

"_I see your ranger powers include flash step techniques" the ranger slayer said thrusting staff forward. Gold ranger blocks the attack with is left hand, this leaves the ranger slayer open for another slash from the golden power staff. Gold ranger not missing a beat takes the opportunity to attack. The ranger slayer vanishes as the weapon swings into the air where the slayer once stood. "Flash steps?" Gold ranger thought to himself. He had been able to perform this attack in many different forms but never knew what the technique was called, apparent if he was going to need this technique along with other rangers if he was to defeat this slayer. Gold ranger realize he had been occupied with his thoughts for so long he lost track of his enemy. Before he knew it his body felt limp instead of being in control of his body movements he felt gravity taken its hold on him. _

_Gold ranger lands with a thump into the asphalt of the bridge. The ranger slayer appears before the ranger. "You like that don't you. I secretly fired one of my venom darts at you. It causes the victim to lose control of their body. Now since you rangers insist on being a problem let me show you how we solve problems" Scropix said twirling his staff. The staff returns to its blaster form; the weapon is aim in the air. Scropix fires a green energy blast off into the sky. Gold ranger is puzzled; he was sure the attack was going to be at him. What the gold ranger did not know was off in the distance a commercial flight was passing over California. On this plane seated a hundred passengers, ten flight attendants and two pilots. On the plane was one of those annoying kids kicking the seat in front of him, the passenger in front seat was hoping something bad would happen to the kid. Even if had not made that wish it wouldn't have stop the energy blast from colliding into the plane. The pilots lost control of the plane, the flight attendants engage in emergency flight procedures. The plane now on a different trajectory was headed for the bridge. Seeing a ranger battle ongoing the cars on the bridge piled up trying to turn around. _

_Although it may have seem through this time the other zeo rangers were not battling, they were unsuccessfully but they were trying to overpower Antix. His superior strength allowed him to gain the upper hand, in just a few minutes of battle Antix had manage to slam Blue Zeo ranger into the windshield of a car, Pink ranger was body slammed on top of Jason's vehicle. Red and Yellow Zeo rangers used their power zeo kicks. Yellow ranger summoned her spinning zeo kick while red zeo ranger called on the flying zeo kick. In the past the kicks had destroyed many of King Mondo's robots, but the enemy before them was in a different league than those monsters. Antix was stunned by the attack but not hurt. Red and Yellow zeo ranger stumble back from the attack, Pink and Blue had rallied by their sides. "Good the whole bunch is together, Ant claws" Antix yelled. Eight claw clamps appeared out of the air; two clamps wrapped around the ranger's chest and legs. The four zeo rangers were unable to move. _

"_Let us go metal head" Yellow ranger yelled struggling to break free from the clamps. Antix looked up at the sky the plane was heading their way. The rangers looked up at the sky they too saw the plane heading towards them. But their fears and concerns were not for themselves but for the remaining people on the bridge. At best the people on the very end of the bridge would be saved but everyone else would killed. The current feeling felt by each ranger was failure, in their last thoughts each pictured an image of Zordon. "We're sorry Zordon" the rangers said in unison. Gold ranger could do nothing but look at his friends helplessly wanting to do the right thing. "By the power of Triforia" Gold ranger yelled, a golden transparent pyramid appeared in front of the Gold ranger and everyone behind him. When the plane crashed into bridge facing the rangers the explosion roared down the road causing the cars to add to the explosion. The explosion slammed into the pyramid, which was acting as shield. Jason may have been unable to save his friends but his side of the bridge was protected if for only a few seconds He knew once the flames died down the ranger slayers would be all over him. _

_He was right minutes past the flames were small and spaced out over the bridge. Fire trucks had been dispatched, the sirens echoed in the air. Antix and Scropix appeared before the limp gold ranger. "Your powers are truly amazing its ashamed we have to destroy you know. Don't worry you'll be with your friends fairly soon" Antix said. Gold ranger was still unable to move he could just look through the visor of the gold ranger up at his enemies. He never imagine all those years ago when he first appeared in the command center and accepted the role as a power ranger this is how is life would go. Like his fellow rangers his mind wonders back to the early days of being a ranger; finally his mind rests on an image of Zordon. Unlike his friends he doesn't think he fails, he knows that Zordon would be proud of their actions today. He gave everything he had to defend the earth and even though this maybe his last thought he was going out a hero. Jason closed his eyes and that was it._


	4. Shift into Zeo pt 4

Shift into Zeo pt 4

?????

Two figures rush towards each other, they both trade a few punches and kicks but neither figure can land a hit on the other. The two figures back flip away from each other . The darkness that once prevent us from seeing who these figures were is now slowly fading away. One figure seems to be dressed in a bright spandex color not yellow, not pink, not even orange. Yes we can see it now the bright color shinning through the darkness it is red. The other figure still is difficult to see but it is clear this figure is not a ranger or at least not in a ranger suit. The darkness lightens up even more now we can see a pattern on the chest of the bright red ranger, it appears to be a white diamond pattern running across the chest. White seems to accent to suit, belt buckle, gloves, neck, and boots. The trim along the visor is line in white it makes the teeth prints stand out even more. The helmet resembles some type of ferocious beast it use to intimidate his opponents.

The other figure does not seem to be phased by the ranger. "It's getting light again" the figure said. Again this would suggest this is has been ongoing for quite a while. As the light spreads across the area we can see the figure is an African-American teen, his hair is cut short, his shirt is bright red although you can see where the teen has been in a sword battle. His shirt is torn in certain areas and his skin has a few cuts over his body. The teen looks up as the light has devoured the darkness; now both figures are reveal. TJ stands battered and bruise he lowers his head lining his eye sight with the other figure the first red power ranger. The ranger summons a long sword upon closer inspection the sword seems to have a few dried blood spots. No doubt it was TJ's blood. The red ranger charges at TJ slashing at TJ, TJ does a few fancy flips and spins to avoid being hit by the sword. He darts forward wrapping his hand around the base of the sword. Being a baseball player doesn't necessarily make you flexible but it makes you strong especially when you have rush to the next plate. TJ while still holding on to the sword spins around kneeing the ranger in the back. A groan symbolizes the attack hit a crucial point.

The ranger loosens his grip on his sword, TJ's hand already on the sword takes the sword from the ranger and uses it to deliver the final blow on the ranger. The ranger falls face forward into the ground. TJ drops to his knees he is almost out of breathe, it is clear he has been battling this ranger for quite some time. "Alright where are you?" he yells out, what is this call? He just finish off one warrior is he calling for another and if so who could it be? A red streak of light appears out of the sky; the light materializes into the Red Zeo ranger his sword already extended out ready to cut TJ in half. TJ uses the sword he took from red ranger to black the zeo ranger's attack. TJ stands up facing the Zeo ranger. The ranger and teen swing their swords at one another hoping to land a hit, the air fills with the sound of metal clashing into each other. TJ leaps in the air bringing down his sword over his head. The zeo ranger sword is thrust forward, TJ is struck he falls on his back. The zeo ranger turns his sword around ready to plunge the sword into TJ's heart.

TJ rolls out of the way as the zeo sword is plunged deeply into the ground. TJ knows this is the only opportunity to strike, in one motion TJ jumps up and brings his weapon down on the Zeo ranger. Like the first ranger the Zeo ranger goes down . TJ sits back he lays the sword down on the ground. "It's only a matter of time before they return." he sighs…in his mind he replays the battle between the rangers and himself. At first he thought they were Jason and Tommy here to save him from this dark-light world he found himself in. But he quickly found out that was not the case. They began an onslaught of attacks obviously they were more skilled in martial arts than TJ. They got the best of him in every attack, but TJ did not let his martial art deficit get him down. TJ use his mind and their attacks against him in every scenario TJ was able deliver a fatal strike. What TJ soon found was each time he would defeat both rangers they would return. Thus the cycle continued , no sooner had the teen rested against the tree the two red rangers appeared before the teen.

TJ reached behind his back grabbing for the power sword; instead his hand wrapped around a silver box TJ pulled the box to his face. "My greatest weapon." TJ said with a smile. TJ's mind wanders back once again to when he first arrived in the area. He met a man dressed in a dark silver cloak. He said nothing to TJ, he extended his hand revealing the silver box. "As you face your greatest enemy…you will need to use this." the man said. TJ takes the box he looks at it funny then returns the look to the man. "This is your greatest weapon…don't open it until the time comes." the man said, before TJ could ask a question the man was gone. TJ snaps out of his flashback, "Well I guess it time to see what weapon I have…maybe it's some kind of battle armor that allows me to fly and shoot mega beams" TJ cheered, he open his box like a Christmas present but his reaction to the item did not match his gestured. " A mirror." TJ said disappointed at the mirror. "Wait maybe it's a Mirror Shield!" TJ yelled holding up the box nothing happen…"Mirror Sword, Lance, Staff, Lance, Blaster, Spear, Weapon." TJ yelled still nothing happen, he lowered the mirror to him once again. The two red rangers were slowly approaching. TJ stared into the mirror looking at his reflection, he could hear the man's voice echoing "your greatest weapon", TJ felt a warm breeze on his hand, he could faintly hear the words of a female calling out to him, he couldn't recognize who it was but he felt a calm when he heard it.

TJ closes the box he stands up facing the rangers. "I get it now I was never fighting fake rangers I was fighting myself…since the day I was chosen to lead the team as power ranger I have been beating myself up over being a good leader like Jason and Tommy. But I have been doubting myself this whole time. Feeling like I was in no way close to the leadership style of either red rangers. However, Tommy chose me to replace him, he saw something in me that qualified me to be a ranger candidate. Just as Zordon saw something in Trini, Billy, Kimberly, Zack, and Jason to choose them as the first power rangers to defend the earth. I need to stop comparing myself to others and do the best job that I know I can." TJ ranted he balled up his fist staring down his two red opponents. Once he came to realization that he was only fighting himself the two red rangers held out their hands, the dino ranger held a turbo morpher. The zeo ranger held a turbo key. TJ grabbed both morpher and key from the ranger's hands. Both red ranger nodded their head to the turbo teen, in a red flash of light the two rangers were gone. In another flash of red light TJ stood before the cloaked figure.

"Very good red ranger you've found your greatest weapon, but also your greatest enemy. There isn't much time ranger. The fate of your mentor and your world lies within your hands. These ranger slayers as you have known them, are dark celestial beings that wage war on the universe. Zordon wasn't strong enough at the time to destroy them only imprison them within a castle. Over the years various evil beings have sought out the destructive power of the dark celestial beings, normally the beings have turn on their rescuer but because they are never able to reach their full ascension they return to the castle in which they are bound to. Divatox was smart in her obtainment of these powers with a fail safe system." the cloaked figure said.

"Why she use a robot instead of her normal monsters." TJ answered. "If there was a fail safe then we should be able to stop them easily." TJ said. The cloak figure shook his head, he waved his hand. A green square appeared before TJ's face, it was a rift in the realm they were in. The rift allowed TJ to see everything that had occurred since his arrival in this realm. He saw everything from the Phantom ranger's battle to the most recent the Zeo battle. TJ cringe as he saw the innocent people pay the ultimate price. "I won't let them get away with this, after I'm done with them Divatox is next." TJ said boiling mad. "But from the looks of things I'm the only one that's going to be around ." TJ said somberly.

"No although there have been many losses none have been rangers; continue to watch." the figure said. TJ did as he was instructed, the next set of images showed the phantom ranger moving out of the wreckage badly damage but alive and moving, Cassie, Carlos, and Justin made a full recovery, Adam, Ashley, and the Phantom ranger teleported to the bridge saving the zeo rangers before the plane crashed into the bridge. A few days had pass each of the rangers back on their feet had been training for the next fight with the ranger slayers. "TJ, you and the other rangers must stop the rangers slayers from reaching ascension; if they do then I'm afraid there is no hope for your world. On Eltar there is a weapon that is yours use it and you shall be successful in the defeat of the dark beings." the figure said.

"Is this weapon similar to the last weapon myself?" TJ ask, the figure shook his head.

"This weapon is tangible, I can not tell you where to find this weapon but you will know it when you'll see it, right now you need to return to your friends they need you more now than ever." the cloak figure said waving his hands once again.

Divatox's sub craft

Divatox enters the room where the ranger slayers are training as well. The stop their sparring when she enters the room. "Divatox we are tired of waiting to crush the rangers, we should have attack as soon as they came to the rescue of the zeo rangers." Hornix said. Divatox run her hands along the wall thinking of the slayer's comment. "I want them to sit in their own despair, you are their most formidable opponents to date. Not to mention they call in other rangers who were unable to land a hand on you. We know we can defeat the rangers it is time to go after the big prize." Divatox said a coy smile creeping around her face.

"Zordon" Hornix said slamming his fist into his hand. "Yes we will finally get our revenge. But won't the rangers follow after us not that it matters." Hornix said still rubbing his hand over his fist. As if he commanded it, Hornix was greeted by two new robot slayers only they did not share the same common theme the other five ranger slayers did. One was a humanoid shark ranger slayer and the other was a Octopus. "Meet Shark byte and Octix they will keep the rangers busy while we head off to Eltar to make sure Eltar falls under Dark Spector's army." Divatox said laughing.

Power Chamber

"NOOOOO!" Jason screamed popping up from the metal table. Jason looked around the setting was different but familiar to the gold ranger. A shirtless Jason was greeted by his ranger teammates, the girls blushed at the sight of Jason's heaving chest with each breath taken. "Tommy, Adam, Kat you guys are alive?" Jason said shocked, he touched various spots on his body. "I-I-I'm alive?" he said still confused. "How did we get to the power chamber last thing I remember was watching the plane about to collide into the bridge?" he ask recalling the events on the bridge in his head.

"Whoa calm down bro." Tommy said stopping his friend from overwhelming himself. "I'm still a little fuzzy on some of the details." Tommy said rubbing his arm; clearly he was still hurt from the battle. Adam step forward to clear up some of the fuzzy areas; "You have the Phantom Ranger to thank for that. He was able to teleport all of you here and the people on the bridge into the city. But even using the phantom ruby took its toll on the phantom ranger. We haven't heard from him since bridge incident and that was days ago." Adam reported.

"Days? Have I been out that long?" Jason said looking over at TJ. Ashley walks over to TJ caressing his hand once again. "Yes it's been that long." she said softly, a tear form near the end of her eye. She quickly let go of his hand to wipe the tear away from her eye before it could run down her soft creamy skin. A sound echoed through the chamber, a sharp, buzzing, annoying sound. This sound while a constant remainder to the turbo teens of their job as ranger, but for the zeo rangers it was an old call to days of glory and dark times. "Rangers Divatox has unleash what seems to be two new ranger slayers, each with a school of pirrantrons. One is at the warehouse district and the other is heading towards the beach." Dimitira reported.

"Alright teams you know what we have to do. Be on your guard thus far the ranger slayers have been kicking our butts. That was when we had no idea what we were up against. Now that we have an idea and been practicing I think it's time to flip the script. Remember our trainning running the different scenarios, Turbo rangers you go to the warehouse district, we'll head to the beach." Tommy said assuming his role as leader again. "I do need to work on my tan" Rocky joked, his joke receive a mild laugh from his friends. Jason tries to slide off the table to join the others, but Kat stops him from moving. "No Jason you need to get some more rest." she said pushing him back down to the table.

"Rest that's all I have been doing these past few days; I need to get out there and help you guys." he said trying to force himself up. Kat's weight and gravity was overpowering the seemingly strong gold ranger. He knew it was a battle he was going to lose; he allowed his body to go limp. When Kat was satisfied with Jason's non-resistant movements she moved her arms away and join the other rangers. "We'll call you if we need you." Kat said, in the back of her head she knew they needed all the help they could get but Jason was in no position to fight.

"Ashley are you coming?" Carlos ask, Ashley turn back to Carlos nodding her head. Ashley bends down towards TJ's ear, "We can't do this without you but I will not allow you to pass in vain. I will not allow the planet to fall under darkness's rule not as long as blood flows through my vain and air fills my lungs." Ashley said standing back up, she slowly walks over to the rest of the team. Cassie and Carlos place their hands on her shoulders. She nods her head acknowledging their sentiments. "Let's do this for TJ" she said summoning her yellow turbo key in her right hand.

"For TJ" the other three turbo rangers say summoning their respective turbo keys. "Shift into Turbo!" echoed throughout the room, the zeo rangers could feel a surge of energy being drawn from the air and concentrated into the four turbo rangers. Once the suited rangers finish their transformation they were teleported out of the power chamber. "They certainly know how to make an exit." Tanya said, "Let's show them our Zeo style" Tanya said. "It's morphin time!" she yelled. Jason watch from the table as the five rangers did a few arm gestures before brining their two piece wrist mounted morpher together. A white flash filled the room; when the flash was gone there stood five multi-colored rangers. In the same fashion as the Turbo rangers, the Zeo rangers teleported out of the chamber.

Divatox's Sub craft

Divatox watched from her periscope as the two teams of rangers left their home base and headed off to face her latest henchmen. "Right on cue." She said with a smile she backed away from her periscope. "The rangers will have their hands busy this is the time for us to move. Porto is everything ready?" she screamed. Porto waddled into the room; "Yes everything is set …lift off in 3...2...1." Porto said. The golden bronze piranha shape sub craft rises out of the water and ascends into space.

Warehouse District

The four turbo rangers walk along what seems to be an abandon warehouse, each ranger covers an are with their turbo navigator. Finally after a while the rangers return to a central location each with nothing to report. Green ranger hold his left arm up to his mouthpiece; "Alpha are you sure you sent us to the right coordinates. There is no sign of life what so ever not even an ant." Carlos reported.

"Yo…I'm a robot I don't make mistake that is where I picked up the ranger slayer signal" Alpha replies. Green ranger lowers his arm disconnecting his link with the Power Chamber. "I guess we should do another sweep." Green ranger suggested, the other rangers nodded their heads pulling out their navigators once again. In the distance there was buzzing sound with each second the sound became louder and louder. The sound caught the attention of the Blue ranger first who turn to face the origin of the sound. "Guys do you here that?" he ask alerting his friends of the buzzing sound.

"Yeah, what is it?" Pink Ranger ask. The Blue ranger was unable to come up with an answer. The blue ranger's navigator beep several times, the ranger opens the flip top of the navigator up. On the green LCD screen several green dots appear on the screen. "What every it is there is a lot of them and heading this way." he reported. On top of the buzzing sound another sound approach the rangers' ears rapidly, it was a whizzing sound. The Pink ranger was the first to find out what the sound was as she was struck by a laser it. The Pink ranger falls to ground on her back, the blast hit the ranger in her stomach. The rangers rallied around their fallen teammate. The blast left a black charred impact mark on the ranger's stomach; the female ranger place her hands over the wound.

The buzzing sound now closer than before the other three rangers heard numerous whizzing sounds heading their way; "Get down!" Justin yells. Multiple blasts land into the concrete and metal beams around the rangers. "Cassie you think you can get up?" Green Ranger ask. Pink Ranger nods her head. She picks herself up to a crouching position as more lasers pass by her. "Alright Turbo Rangers Accelerate!" Green Ranger yells, the four rangers burst off into different sections of the warehouse. Blue ranger runs through the entrance of a warehouse, lasers land at the side of his feet. Blue ranger turns around to find out who is shooting at him it is two of Divatox's piranhatrons on their motorbikes chasing after him. "Should have known Divatox was up to this." Blue ranger said he spins around pulling out his auto blaster, he aims the weapon up at the ceiling. He fires on a wire holding a crate, the wire gives way allowing the crate to fall. The falling crate landed on the blue ranger's chasers.

"Yes…hey I'm moving blue blur I'm like sonic." the kid ranger said running around in circle at turbo speed. The kid blue ranger runs out of the warehouse building to see the Yellow Ranger being chased by a piranhatrons on a motorbike from behind and one coming up in front of her. In a daring move she leaps to her side allowing the two motorbikes to collide into each up, a small explosion erupts in the middle of the concrete pathway. Yellow ranger rolls on the ground near the feet of blue ranger. She rises to her feet brushing off the dirt on her suit. Blue ranger walks over to his fellow teammate; "You ok?" he ask, the female ranger nods her head indicating her condition.

Four more pirrantrons on motorbikes appear on the two ranger's left side. Before either side can make a move two of the pirrantrons explode on their bikes. Astonishing the Yellow and Blue turbo rangers look up in the air as more lasers flew up into the air. It was the Green ranger riding on what seem to be the Turbine Laser. "Turbine Laser Aerial Mode!" Green Ranger yells, he manages to dodge the laser fire whizzing by him. "Hey watch it I just got this suit dry cleaned" Green ranger yelled flipping the turbine laser over to return fire on the remaining pirrantrons. The pirrantrons manage avoid the turbine laser attack; they return fire stunning the green ranger. Green ranger pulls back from his attack on the pirrantrons.

"Turbo R.A.M. cart mode!" a voice yells out, both Yellow and Blue look behind the two pirrantrons. Pink ranger riding the turbo ram like a skateboard rides up behind the two pirrantrons. She pulls out her turbo sword jamming her sword into the spokes of the back tire of a pirrantron's bike. The wheels lock up and the jerking motion tosses the motorbike's rider off landing into a crate of boxes. The other pirrantron tries to kick the pink ranger; she leaps off her vehicle to avoid the attack. She spins rapidly in the air pulling out her auto blaster; she stops midway in the air firing a series of lasers at the last pirrantron. The pirrantron takes a note from the pink ranger and abandons his vehicle he grabs on to the Turbo Ram to support himself while his motorbike is destroyed by the Pink rangers' blaster.

The wheeled weapon takes on a mind of its own; it jerks and spins around trying throw off its unwanted rider. The pirrantron ties its best to maintain its balance and for awhile its succeed. However, the weapon decides to run into off the deck into the water; the henchmen dives off the weapon rolling on the ground. The pink ranger lands back on the ground aiming her weapon at the creature. "Wait aren't you water type monster?" Pink ranger ask. The pirrantron thinks about his enemy's question then turns a shade a red as its decides to teleport away . Pink ranger holster her weapon as she is joined by her other teammates. "Wow you two I'm impress great use of our weapons. Did you know they could that?" Yellow ranger ask watching the Turbo R.A.M drive up to them.

"Yeah one time we were surrounded by Pirrantrons and TJ summon the Turbine Laser and jumped on it and did some fancy flying to take out the majority of the pirrantrons." Pink Ranger said. "There are a lot of things we have that we just don't use as much as we should. Such as our Turbo speed powers with the exception of today's battle when is the last time we actually use that power?" Pink ranger ask. No one had an answer for the pink ranger. "Where did this sudden need to utilize powers and weapons come from?" Blue Ranger asked.

"Well I guess from our battles with the ranger slayers our normal tactics have proven unsuccessful…I think it's time we start becoming creative because that's the only chance right now we stand against them." Pink Ranger said. "TJ may wake up" Blue Ranger said. Yellow ranger looks up at the Pink Ranger for her response, "Right now we have to continue on as the four of us . We can fight as if we're waiting for our red savior to come in the last moment. Now as much I hate saying that it's the truth. We are powers ranger that means when we stand as a team or when we stand as one; we defend this earth with everything we have." Pink ranger said. Had this been a speech given in front of a live audience she would be receiving a loud applause. Unknown to the rangers there was something crawling on the ground , if we were to look from this perspective we would first see the concrete ground, a few large wooden crates, metal shards from the motorbikes, large wood splinters from box crashed into by the pirrantron and then the rangers from the feet upward.

We pull away from the slithering perspective to see four tentacles writhing on the ground, before the rangers can notice anything the four tentacles wrap about the ranger's torso lifting them into the air. "Ah the famous power rangers you don't know how long I've had a crush on you guys" Octix said walking up on the rangers. Green ranger shook his head, "Seriously that's how you want to start off the battle with that lame joke. That's about as bad if you were a fire-type monster and said it's getting hot in here." Green ranger said. "Or I'm hot for you rangers" Blue ranger said adding to the banter. Octix grew angry at the ranger's disrespect he violently lowered them into the water. "How about this one I have a shocking personality" Octix said sending electricity through is tentacles into the rangers' body , the water acting as conductant intensified the electricity a thousand fold. The pain was so unbearable the rangers were all about to black out. Pink ranger touched her left forearm.

The Turbo R.A.M went into high stance mode and aimed itself at Octix. The weapon fired a blue energy ball at the back of the ranger slayer. Octix's tentacles loosen their grip on the rangers; underwater the Green ranger nods his head towards the other rangers, they return his nod pulling out their turbo swords. Each sword glowed the respective ranger's color, using the opportunity to their advantage the rangers leap our of the water. The force from their jump causes water to crash down around Octix's feet. His tentacles are still around the rangers' torso but the rangers slash through the tentacles. The ranger slayer's weapons drop the ground wiggling around like a snake. While still in the air the Green ranger gives he command to dive towards the ranger slayer. Using their turbo accelerate power the four rangers slash Octix across his chest; they land behind him as mini explosions erupt off his body. The Turbine Laser as if it could read the rangers' thoughts descend to them. Each ranger took a position with Green ranger holding the back of the mega weapon.

"Turbine Laser…locked….fire!" Green ranger yelled. The weapon fired a red-orange energy ball at Octix. The attack collides with the robot monster; a huge explosion fills the air the rangers cheer at their first defeat of a ranger slayer. However, their celebration is short lived out of the explosion four new tentacles appear wrapping around the rangers' neck, like before electricity flows from the ranger slayer down the tentacles and into the rangers' body. This time they are unable to call for help, Green ranger goes first, Pink ranger notices the world around her spinning then darkness takes over. Blue ranger the feisty one of the group manages to put his hands on the tentacle but he is not strong enough to pull the tentacle off his neck, struggling to get the tentacle off speeds up the process of falling into unconsciousness. Yellow Ranger the last one to fall attempts the same tactic as before summoning the Turbo R.A.M or Turbine Laser but she is knocked out before she can summon either weapon.

Beach

While the Turbo Rangers were battling the pirrantrons and Octix the Zeo rangers had already encounter Divatox's grunts and ranger slayer, Shark byte. Up on the cliff Yellow Zeo ranger kicks two pirrantrons off the cliff but two more remain on her sides. She summons her zeo clubs twirling them around like a ninja. The pirrantrons summon their grey dull looking sledge hammers. Yellow ranger wraps her weapons around the hammer held by the pirrantron on her left yanking it out of his hand and slamming the weapon into the other pirrantron's gut. The henchmen fills all the air rush out of his body, he cringes over the cliff falling to his defeat. Yellow ranger high kicks the other pirrantron in the head knocking him out cold.

Along the edge of the beach more pirrantrons appear on their wave runners as they neared the beach they fire on the beach. Red, Pink, and Blue Zeo rangers fall on their back from the attack. Sand particles fly up in the air creating dust. The Green ranger's eye sight is masked by the sand he ambushed by two pirrantrons from behind. Yellow ranger jumps off the cliff with her Zeo laser pistol in hand she fires a series of yellow lasers on the two pirrantrons on Green zeo ranger. The Green ranger's captors fall back from the laser attack, by this time the other rangers are back on their feet. "Tommy there is just too many of them, I don't know how much longer I can hold out." Pink ranger said in between breaths. Tommy could see the game had change greatly since their days as rangers. Although it had been a couple of months it was far more intense than he could remember. After all only days ago he thought he was about to die; he and the other rangers had been given a second chance but it didn't seem like they were gaining much ground.

"C'mon rangers we can do this; we have to the world is depending on us. I don't know about you guys but I don't plan on letting them down." Red ranger said summoning his Zeo star sword. He rushes through four pirrantrons he slashes away at each one with ease, two more jump out at him. Red ranger jumps up towards the two he side kicks her and then jabs his sword into the midsection of the other one. Blue and Pink zeo rangers team up; Pink ranger surround her enemies in her pink zeo cloud. The blue ranger summons his zeo tonfas and rockets pass through the pirrantrons.

Green and Yellow Zeo rangers fire their zeo pistols at the pirrantrons on the wave runners. Water splash up near the pirrantrons as the rangers lasers land near the wave runners, sand pops up around the two rangers as the lasers collided with the beach. The laser battle continued for a few more rounds until one wave runner made turn into the direction of a laser beam. The wave runner exploded setting off a chain reaction of exploding wave runners. Before the Green and Yellow zeo rangers could take a breath they were knocked down. The other three rangers rush to their sides. "Adam, Tanya are you ok?" Blue ranger ask. On their backs the two rangers gave the thumbs up . "Yeah just got the wind knocked out of us" Green ranger said sitting up, he look to see where the attack came from he was sure they had cleared all the pirrantrons but they were a lot more crafter than he remembered. "Where did that come from?" Blue ranger said looking around the beach area, there was no sign of anyone other than the rangers and a couple of seagulls.

Now with the rangers all back on their feet, they began examining the beach. Again we are taken to the perspective of something writhing on the ground only this time he starts from the water, at first our vision is frequently blurred when the water crashes over us. We see the Red and Pink rangers standing near the waters' edge. Our perspective changes to the rangers as they are struck down by a fast moving creature. Red and Pink ranger jump back to their feet their teammates running behind them. The creature jump into revealing himself to be Shark byte, "There is no need for introduction this is going to be a short work" the overly confident Shark byte said, his back fin glows yellow he fires the fin at the three running rangers. The fin attack knocks the rangers into the water. Shark byte drops down to the ground two fins appear on his arm similar to the Blue ranger's tonfas, and begins to slash at the rangers with is arm fin weapons.

The two rangers fall back into the sand again, the three water bound rangers crawl out of the beach water. "Well that was refreshing" Blue ranger joked, Yellow ranger smacks the back of the Blue ranger's helmet. "This is not the time" the angry Yellow ranger said. Four loud thumps hit the ground to the right of the three water logged rangers. It is the four turbo rangers they have regain consciousness again but they are severely hurt. Octix appears beside Shark byte, "Sorry I'm late they provide me with a little challenge." Octix reported. Shark byte nods his head then points at his fallen victims, "You're so lucky these guys fell in no time. I think they're past their expiration date." Shark byte scoffs.

Red zeo ranger takes offense to the ranger slayer's statement. Sure they were getting their butts handed to them but they were still standing, it wasn't too long ago they wear those suits that the new kids were wearing. It wasn't too long ago while wearing their current suits they fought off hordes of machine monsters. It wasn't too long ago when they were on top of the world. "You should never underestimate a ranger even if he's retired" Red ranger yells balling up his fist he charges at the two monsters. Shark byte steps forward waiting for the fierce Red ranger's attack, Red ranger thrust his right fist forward with everything he has the fist is caught with Shark byte's left hand. On his right arm a fin appears multiple times the red ranger is slash across his chest, his midsection and left side of his neck. When Shark byte tires of the ranger he delivers the finishing kick to the chest. The air ripples when Shark byte's foot connects with the ranger's chest. Red ranger sails across the beach, back first his feet drag lines in the sand; his teammates grab on to him.

The turbo rangers step in front of the Zeo rangers while the tend to their leader. When it seem Red ranger was fine he along with his team stood beside the Turbo rangers. "Together as one we fight. Let's do this now we are Power Rangers!" Red ranger yells. The zeo cannon appears in the arms of the zeo rangers, the Turbine cannon appears in the arms of the Turbo rangers. The two mega weapons are charged to the highest degree. For a moment everything seems to slow down for a few seconds. The mega weapons emit their most powerful energy blast to date at the ranger slayers. Each ranger slayer grabs on to the ball of energy while it stung their hands a little the ranger slayers manage to stop the attack from harming them greatly. The two slayers fuse the two attacks together and then flings the huge ball of energy back at the rangers. Once again time seem to slow down as the energy attack was hurl towards the rangers. Both teams dropped their mega weapons extending their arms to the side them protecting the city behind them. "Everyone brace for impact." Yellow Turbo Ranger said.

When the attack connected with the rangers a huge surge of energy erupted from their bodies. The energy surge seem to affect the wind around the beach, sand spirals around like a mini dirt twister, the waves crashing on the beach seems to move in reverse; else where on the other side the waves crash harder destroying a little kids sand castle, luckily he's a strong swimmer and able to swim free.

"Hey Octix that gives me an idea." Shark byte said he reaches for his partner in crime hand. The two robot slayer linked up similar to a Megazord formation sequence but not as flashy. Octbyte now stood where the two separate slayers stood. It mainly look like Shark byte's body with the fin on the back but come down around him was the tentacles and fins at the tip of them.

The surges of energy finally died down along with it the newly form Octbyte could see the rangers had survived the attack. All nine rangers drop to one knee looking up at the new ranger slayer. "You got to be kidding me?" Blue Zeo ranger said. "As if fighting one of them wasn't bad enough they fuse together" he added. "Well we have no choice we have to keep fighting" Blue ranger said hoping to inspire hope in the rest of his team, each ranger stood up but something strange happen. The feeling the Blue Zeo ranger had hope to find in each of them was not the will to go on but their powers shortening out. In the same manner their suits appeared on their body it vanish from the body in the same manner.

"This is not good, not good at all" Jason scream he was afraid of what was about to go down. Octbyte step forward, where his mouth would have been a small black energy ball formed around his mouth growing larger with each passing second. Tommy grabbed Kat's hand he held it tightly slowly brought it to his lips kiss it then return it to the sand. Kat blush, "Even in our finally moments he thinks of me." she thought the feeling of love fill her body but when she looked at the forming energy ball it was quickly replace with fear. The energy ball was the size of medium size exercise ball, in one motion the ball was spit at the teens. Rocky and Justin both tried summoning their morpher once again to morph but the power was limited that they couldn't access their morphers. Justin felt the need to run after all it was the logical thing to do but he notice none of the other rangers were moving. Maybe it was a teenager thing maybe I came with being a ranger but he wasn't sure what it was he however did feel that he should stay with his friends.

The black energy ball came at the ranger teens with a tremendous force it was only a matter of seconds before they would killed. Ashley closed her eyes as she felt the heat from the attack coming closer; suddenly she felt two more energy surges coming from behind her. "Could it be another attack?" she thought to herself. The two energy surges pass by her and the other rangers, she open her eyes to see what was going on. In front of her was a golden light that seem to shield her and the other rangers from the attack. The light form a black and gold figure that swatted he ball into the ocean. The ocean burped with water funneling high into the air. The gold and black figure turned to powerless rangers. "J-Jason?" Tanya said opening her eyes as well, it was indeed the Gold Ranger.

Ashley smiled a little but she still felt the other energy surge, "I'm glad you came to our rescue." Ashley said. "Oh I didn't come alone" Gold ranger said pointing up at the air. Octbyte fired smaller black blast at the Red Turbo Ranger, the ranger dodge each one with ease flipping and twisting in the air. Octobyte flung three of his shark fin tentacles at the red ranger. Almost in a Spider-man like fashion the red ranger is able to dodge and swing off the tentacles. "I'm a baseball player I'm not that graceful" the ranger said sliding the main tentacle of the ranger slayer. His turbo sword and red lightening sword appeared in his hands. He leapt off the main tentacle and cut the other tentacles in half as they came his way. "Red Turbo Ranger Accelerate!" the ranger yelled. In a red blur the ranger manages to slash the remaining tentacles, the red ranger lands a few steps in front of the ranger slayer. He runs up the middle of the robots' body he flips off the mouth hole of slayer. "Jason now!" Red ranger yells.

Gold ranger nods his head holding his zeo power staff in the air; an image of a pyramid appears in the air. The staff draws power from the tip of the pyramid. "By the power of Triforia….Golden Zeo Power Beam!" Gold ranger yells aiming his weapon at the slayer. The blast collides with the robots' body, golden static appears around the hybrid robot slayer. The red ranger flips back down delivering the last blow "Red Lightening Turbo Power!" Red ranger yells, his two swords charged with red energy he slashes downward and to the side of the creature. The force from his strike split's the fused slayer into two parts, the left one explodes then the right explodes. The red ranger walks beside his partner, the gold ranger. Both rangers power down revealing their civilian forms of Jason and TJ.

Ashley with tears in her eyes runs up to TJ giving him a hug and planting a very tender kiss on the lips.


	5. Shift into Zeo pt 5

A/N: Sorry for the long chapter it was written a year ago with this being the ending but I one more in me. Thank you for your interest in the story…it has been a pleasure writing for you guys.

Shift into Zeo pt 5

Power Chamber

Ashley watches TJ walk over to the wall holding the power packs. He takes one off the wall; he examines it to see if everything is in order. He can feel Ashley's eyes following him as he walks around the room. She opens her mouth to say something but TJ interrupts. "Ash I have to go. Whatever this weapon is it might be the only thing we have to defeat the ranger slayers with." TJ said. Ashley nods her head; she knew TJ was right but she wanted to spend more time with him since he awoke. "I know you're right. But the last time you went up against a ranger slayer you were in a coma. Now you're going to be on the planet where all five are at. Forgive me if I'm a little concern. I don't want you to get hurt." Ashley said.

"Technically I really wasn't in a coma I was sent to an alternate dimension to train." TJ said he walks over to the yellow turbo ranger. He kisses her on the forehead; she smiles, blushes, and shivers all in the same motion. "Don't worry Ashley I'll be ok I'm going with the Phantom Ranger. As soon as Adam has prepared the zords ready for space travel you'll be on Eltar in no time. Now come on let's get back to the others." TJ said Ashley grabs on to TJ's hand pulling him back towards her. She runs her hand up his arm she can feel the different muscles in is forearm, then his bicep, then the shoulder finally her hand caresses the Turbo Rangers leader's face. She moves in for a kiss, their mouths softly push against one another. TJ lets one of his hands let go of the power pack and uses it to cup Ashley's face as they continue to their kiss. After awhile their breathing becomes elevated, and now satisfactory moans become auditory. TJ takes this as a sign of being a good kisser but also being teenagers things could get out of control. TJ breaks away from the kiss. He is speechless, the kiss from earlier was a surprise but this one was blowing his mind.

"Yeah….um…lets get back to the others." he stumbled to say.

Ashley takes TJ's stammering as a sign of her effect, nodded her head taking his hand as they walked out of the room. They enter into the main chamber where the two set of rangers were waiting along with the Phantom Ranger. "TJ are ready?" Phantom ranger asks. TJ nods letting go of Ashley hand and slipping on the power pack. "Yes." he said walking beside the ranger's most trusted ally.

"Don't worry about anything TJ as soon as the zords are ready for space flight we'll behind you two. Just focus on getting the weapon." Tommy said shaking his successor's hand. TJ nodded at Tommy's instruction. "You guys be safe." TJ said before the Phantom ranger teleported the two of them from the power chamber to the Phantom ranger's ship. Once the two rangers were gone Adam, Tanya, and Justin each went to a different console. On the viewing screen the Super Zeo zords appeared on the screen, each zord was featured. Beside the zord was various readings and a graph; Adam cycle through the fiver super zeo zords before moving on to the Rescue Turbo zords.

Eltar, Dark Specter's base

Divatox walks into the Dark specter's command base with the five ranger slayers walking behind her. Divatox stops in front of a three silver columns standing high in the room. The vile villain Dark Specter appears before over the columns. The black and red trim lava evil Supreme Being looks down towards Divatox, he looks over at the ranger slayers. "Divatox I'm impress you were able to harness the power of the dark celestial spirits and keep them under control." Dark Specter's said, praising Divatox on her work in defeating the Power Rangers. Divatox blushes a little bit.

Hornix motions to his ranger slayers. "We are under the control of no one." Hornix said grabbing Divatox by the arm, he charges up his fist with green energy aiming the fist at her face. Quantrons and Elciptor teleport into the room. The four other ranger slayers take an attack formation, Antix summons his ant grips, Scropix summons his scrop staff with the blaster end, Mantix summons his two manta cutters, and centix begins the assault first. Centix moves rapidly striking different quantrons repeatedly with his punches and kicks. The wounded quantrons looked like dented cans in the back of the canned good aisle.

Mantix flings his cutters in the room like two boomerangs; the two weapons cut the hands of the quantrons holding their crescent blade weapons. Antix uses his grips to hoist up two quantrons, squeezing the grips the quantrons can feel the air leaving their body; they attempt to break free but they are unable to. In their last second of life they let at an ear piercing yelp. There is a crunch sound and their bodies fall limp. Antix opens the grips dropping the two dead henchmen on the ground like a sack of potatoes.

Elciptor attempts to slash Scropix but the ranger slayer blocks the sword slashes with is scrop staff. "Nice try gird man but not good enough." Scropix said; he kicks him back then fires his weapon square on Ecliptor's chest. Ecliptor sails across the room slamming into the wall. Dark specter growing tired of what was going on open his mouth, lava blast spewed from his mouth. The four ranger slayers were knocked to the ground, Dark specter open his claw hand towards Hornix who was ready to fire his blast on his hostage, Divatox. Before he could fire a fraction of his power Hornix found himself sharing the fate of Ecliptor. Hornix shakes his head as he pulls himself off the wall.

"Let this be a lesson to you ranger slayers ….I am the supreme master that you answer to. If you ever harm anyone of my minions again, I will not hesitant to destroy the great dark celestial powers. Now you guys rest up I want you at your fullest charge, today the great Zordon will fall." Dark specter said. The five ranger slayers nod their heads exiting the room like dogs with their tail between their legs. They enter into a room down the hall from where Dark specter sits. Antix slams his fist into the wall; his fist makes a hole in the side of the wall. "There is no way Dark specter is more powerful than us. We have been around much longer than he has." the angry ranger slayer said punching multiple holes into the wall.

"As long our essences are tied to these mechanical nightmares we're bond to their services. The only way we will be able to overcome is if we reach ascension, but the alignment of the moons will not come for another few days." Scropix said. Hornix wanders around the room letting everything his brother said register in this mind. "Unless we do it the old fashion way." Hornix said.

"We haven't tried it that way since we've been imprison in that castle." Mantix said, "Besides it takes too much energy for one of us to reach ascension." Mantix added. Hornix walks over to his mantis brother shaking his head. "So you rather be the puppet of these idiots, I for one do not intend to share the credit of destroying Zordon with these guys. I'm going; if you're smart you'll come as well." Hornix said his wings extend from his back. He holds up his arms blasting a hole through the ceiling, particles of the roof crash down around them. Hornix flies off into the air. The other three ranger slayers look at Mantix, who after awhile nods his head.

Power Chamber

Adam turns to his ranger audience, everyone is anticipating his words. Adam lets a smile creep across his face. "We're good to go. Let's do it." Adam said. The rangers nodded their head and they were about to exit the chamber when Dimitria stop them.

"Rangers of past and present are on your guard the rangers slayers have proven themselves to be most formidable warriors. Their goal is to get revenge on Zordon; they have proven with their actions here on Earth that they will do whatever it takes to make that dream come true. Zordon has chosen well in forming a superhero task force to stop evil when he selected you. Each of you has made the individual choice to fight with not only with body, but with your hearts. As you can see with the addition help of the Zeo rangers, you will always be rangers; you will always be there to help others in the times of need. Good luck rangers and may the power protect you." Dimitria said.

The rangers exit the main chamber heading to the zord bays. The Zeo zord bay was in a different area than the Turbo zord bay. The turbo teens entering the turbo zord bay. "Adam said the artillatron has flight mode and will carry us through space." Justin said. The rangers nodded their head entering the carrier zord's cockpit. From the main chamber Alpha watch the zord cannon extend out of a mountain. Five humanoid zords shot out of the cannon in to the sky as multi-colored streaks. Somewhere in the city a garage opens up releasing the artillatron, the carrier zords slowly picks up speed then begins to ascend into the air it makes a u turn then follows behind the super zeo zords.

Eltar Forest

TJ lands on the Eltar planet's surface in the forest area. He looks up at the Phantom Ship and holds up his communicator to his face. "Thanks Phantom Ranger…I got it from here. Can you do a scan of the planet? I have a feeling Divatox has already arrive the planet and maybe planning her assault on Zordon?" TJ ask worried of the potential danger. The Phantom ranger responded to the ranger's request. "I too have the same fear. I'm going to do a global scan and report any danger to Zordon. Good luck Red Ranger." The Phantom Ranger said closing the communication lines between the two of them.

The Phantom ship cloaks it as it rises in the air, once out of the sight of the red ranger TJ ventures into the forest. The forest wasn't any different from the forests on Earth; TJ had not problems tracking his way through the dense vegetation of his current setting. After an hour passes TJ takes a break and sits on a log; he slides off his power pack sitting in front of him. He pushes on a silver tab and out of it puts out a cup of water. He quick downs the water placing the cup in the tab again. He presses on it again to get more water. "That was refreshing. But I shouldn't sit here much longer there is no telling what Divatox has planned." TJ said standing up and placing the power pack on his back.

TJ continues his journey through the forest with his turbo navigator in his hand. "Ugh!" he sighs in frustration. "How am I supposed to find this weapon when I have no idea what I'm looking for?" TJ yells up into the forest. His loud outburst prompts the birds in the area to fly away from their peaceful nests. But something else happens as well. The ground around TJ begins the shake, he looks around quickly to see who or what could be causing the tremble. Before he decide to move, teleport or morph the ground beneath him gives way crumbling into small particles. TJ falls through what appears to be a hole in the forest floor. TJ lands with a hard thud on top of his power pack. Let's just say the pain is so indescribable it's best to move on with the next part of the story.

TJ slowly rolls over to his stomach wincing in pain from the land. TJ is soon about to find the fall was the least of his problems. Two metallic armored warriors step on to the platform TJ stands on. One of the warriors holds a giant axe and the other a long staff blade. "So you are the one huh. I was expecting someone bigger." the warrior with the axe said. TJ still feeling the pain flow through his body shakes his head. "What?" he ask, then it occurs to him one of these two must hold the weapons he needs to defeat the ranger slayers with. "This should be fun" TJ said slipping off his power pack. "Before we get started I have to dress properly for the occasion" TJ said summoning his turbo morpher and turbo key.

Both warriors rushed at the turbo teen. "Too bad we're coming out you full force" the blade wielding warrior said. TJ leaps over two warriors as they bring their blades crashing down where he once stood. "Shift into Turbo!" TJ screams. He lands as the Red Turbo ranger. "Ok boys let's rumble, just for the sense of originality here I'm going to call you Axe and the other Blade." Red ranger jokes as the two warriors return to fight the ranger. Axe as Red ranger coined him swung his axe around quickly and ferociously. Red ranger summons his sidearm turbo sword to block the attack, but Axe does a boot counter pushing Red ranger away from him.

Blade runs up behind the ranger slashing him a couple of times in the back. Red ranger already suffering from the fall drops to his knees from the pain. Inside his helmet tears begin to stream down his face. Blade stops, spins around and lunges at the ranger again. Red ranger holds up his sword to push the weapon above his head. He foot sweeps blade causing him to hit the floor and slide across the stone platform. Red ranger uses this time to attack Axe. Red ranger begins a series of sword jabs and swings but, Axe has an ineradicable seemingly invincible defense. He does another boot counter sending the red ranger in this partner's direction. Red ranger uses his sword to block the oncoming attack but Blade's lunge attack is stronger than the ranger's block. Red ranger is jab with the weapon and then slashes from overhead by Axe.

Red rangers hear a small crack in his ranger helmet. He rolls out of them way giving him walking room to plan his next attack. "You guys are really good, but I will come out this with the weapon." Red ranger said convincing himself he could win. "Don't be so sure of yourself ranger. We have never been defeated and your time is almost running out." Blade said charging at Red ranger. The red ranger stands on his feet and dashes at Blade with his turbo sword and lighting sword in hand. In manages to land a couple of hits on Blade, Axe leaps out of nowhere bringing his axe downward. Red ranger black flips out of the way as the axe plunges into the ground. The force from Axe's attack causes his weapon to be stuck; Axe yanks on the weapon a few times but is unable to unstick the weapon.

Not missing a chance to strike Red ranger rushes at the Axe, Blade flips over his partner ready to strike the red ranger. Using his turbo speed the ranger circles around both warriors. The ranger slashes Axe unrelentlessly; the ranger's weapons glows red as he continues slashing the warrior's underside. Axe spins in the air vanishing, his armor drops to the ground making loud bangs. Blade turns to face the ranger he drives his staff into the ground. "You have passed the first part now you much decide which your weapon is." Blade said vanishing. Leaving the staff and the axe standing there.

Nemack city, Eltar

Five multicolored streaks landed in the middle of the city. The design and feel of the city seem to scream modern with many throwbacks to the ancient ways. The streaks materialize into to the five turbo robot teens. Stepping out of their teleportation streaks the rangers were shock at their discovery. Alpha had alerted the rangers to the activity of the ranger slayers in this city but they were not expecting what they saw. There were elderly bodies lying across the streets and yards. Amongst the pile of bodies were particular body parts that had been chopped, cut, sliced, and in some cases chewed off by one of the ranger slayers. "I can't look at this." Ashley said burying her head into TJ's chest, he wrapped his arms around her whispering, "It's going to be ok."

The blue ranger was close enough to the couple to hear TJ's false hope statement; he felt the need to inject with, "Dude no, this is not ok. These twisted spirits now robots have switched from out normal super power bad guys to murderers." TJ made a face at Justin's remark. An elderly female slowly crawled her way to the foot of the Green ranger, Carlos. The touch of the old lady made Carlos want to jump back, his skin shiver from the unpleasant touch accompanied by the unpleasant look of the female. However, he push aside the most persistent feelings of moving back for providing the female with some comfort as her last seconds past away. The elderly female had so much to say but when she open her mouth only squeaks came out.

"Ssh don't try to speak." Carlos said squatting down to the level of the lady. He reluctantly grabs her wrinkled hand, she is please the ranger is so considerate she knows if her life is going to account for anything in these last moments it is to pass along her message. She musters up all the strength left in her body to say "city hall" before exiting the world. While sad at her passing Carlos is relived he can let go of her wrinkled hand. Out of respect for her life Carlos reframes from the words he wanted to say instead posing a question, "Why them?"

Cassie looked at him weird; his question catches the attention of the other rangers. Ashley is finally able to face her unsettling environment. Carlos could feel his teammate's eyes on him; they were waiting for him to complete his thought. Similar to his human counter part robot Carlos was not the one with long statements or questions. The other ranger especially Justin always asked the right questions that would lead to group solution and thus a plan would be formulated then executed. "Ranger slayers, can I just say I love the creative name given to them, appear on Earth to first wipe out the Earth rangers. They knock out the red ranger and almost cripple the other rangers. The leave the Phantom ranger for dead and when they come across the Zeo rangers they shot down a plane to kill them. They come to Eltar to exact their revenge on Zordon but make a detour to killed elderly people?" Carlos said.

"You're right everything make sense up to that point or rather our recent development." Cassie said. TJ thought about question posed by his teammate. TJ moved to the body of the recently deceased female, she had died face down. Much to the creepiness felt by Carlos, TJ rolled the body over revealing her face to everyone. "Hmmm. I think I found the answer to your earlier question." TJ said looking up at the green ranger, his face still grossed out. TJ rolled his eyes before continuing, "If you notice her dress doesn't fit with the elderly culture around here."

Ashley stepped behind her leader looking over his shoulder down at the bottom. "Elder female garments tend to purple, this is magenta associated with adolescents in this culture. This was not an old person; she had to be at least sixteen." Ashley said TJ nodded his head please with her reasoning skills. Carlos shook his head in disagreement with the yellow ranger's assertion. "Um look at her skin it's completely wrinkled, regardless of the species, wrinkles indicate old age." Carlos replied.

"You are half right. There is no denying the body before has wrinkles a sign of aging but, Ashley is right as well this was a young person whose age was accelerated greatly." TJ said gesturing over the body. "Now the question that you're probably is thinking is how she could age in a short period of time. I want you to take a look at her face do you notice anything?" TJ asked. The four rangers examine the face, Justin was first to notice what TJ had discovered. "Puncture marks along around the face." Justin said his curious nature overtook him he began touching the decease face with his finger.

"Right, if you remember the cram session Zordon gave us on the celestial spirits they need a lot of energy to reach their full form." TJ said.

"Ascension." Ashley yells. TJ nods his head once again her correct statement, he finally stands up to face his team. "Normally they would wait until the alignment of moons but that is not for another couple of days." TJ said.

"Vampires!" Cassie yells, to Carlos, Ashley, and Justin her answer came out of left field. Carlos shook his head ready to playfully criticize Cassie on her answer. "Yes and no." TJ said taking a pause as Carlos looked back at him with the same critical look he had given Cassie. "They have vampiric qualities but they are certainly not vampires. Blood has been interchanged with life essence. These bodies around us may look like elderly people but are fact have been drained of their life essence to jump start ascension early." TJ concluded.

TJ's words filled Carlos's head swirling around part of it was confusing but it didn't matter. What matter was the rangers knew what they were dealing with and what they had to prevent. "I'm still fuzzy on some things but that's not important right now. Right now we have stopped them from juicing up any more. If they caused that much destruction in their robotic form just imagines what they are capable of in their own body." Carlos said.

"Let's get to it then. I estimate the Earth Turbo rangers and Zeo rangers will not be here any time soon. We have to buy them as much time as possible." Cassie said. The other four robot ranger nodded their head at the pink ranger's statement. The five robots teen took their morphing stance similar to their human counter parts, the ranger leaned to the left with their turbo keys in their right hand surging with their turbo powers. The morphing call of "Shift into Turbo!" is initiated by the TJ, the rest of the gesture continues in the same fashion, a gesture of turning a steering wheel followed by a cross over to insert the key into the morpher. Upon turning of the key the five robot rangers are instantly transformed into Turbo Power Rangers.

Once suited in their ranger outfit's the five super heroes dashed off towards city hall. The five rangers entered into the building during the ranger slayer feeding frenzy. Just as suspected the ranger slayers were using tentacles fired from their finger tips and one from the mouth to attach to the Eltar citizen's face. Once attached to the face the life draining process begins, within what the blue ranger could determine was like sucking on a soda with lots of ice. The rangers cringe as they heard slurping sounds from the ranger slayers, they were outrage yet oddly they were paralyzing by their fears. Once the first set of bodies hit the floor the rangers snapped out their trance.

Hornix was the first of the ranger slayers to notice their uninvited guest. "I hate party crashers." Hornix sneered. "Sorry once we figured out what you were doing, we could help but show up here to shut you down." the Green ranger said pointing at the death bodies. Antix looks down at one of his recent meals chuckling to him. "You want to fault us for feeling a bit peckish; that's not very ranger like." Antix joked.

"Those Eltarians were alive, not food." yelled an angry Yellow ranger. She had finally moved pass the unsettling feeling of viewing dead bodies, instead she found anger consuming her body. She was offended by the ranger's slayers remarks.

"I'm sorry we must have landed on the only plant that thrives off of vegetation only. You see that is the problem with your kind. You only consider one perspective your own. Anything that does not align with what you believe or have been taught you destroy. Your planet is filling with many terrorist and dictators that overthrow governments because they believe they can rule better. Sometimes your people interfere and sometimes they do not. Yet, when Divatox and others try to rule your planet instead of looking at the benefits you attack. " Antix fired back.

Ashley regressively nodded her head at his statement. She hated to admit it but the villain was correct; even though she was a robot she had consumed many different types of meat. She however did not feel Divatox nor King Mondo, Rita, Master Vile, and Lord Zedd had any good policies to govern the world over.

"Are we going to fight or have a philosophical discussion on differing perspectives?" TJ ask.

"I thought you never asked." Hornix said dropping the body in his hand on the ground. The head ranger slayer charged at the red ranger. TJ opens his assault with a tornado kick that is avoided by the hornet theme ranger slayer. In mid kick Hornix leg sweeps his opponent, TJ now off balance lands on his back with a hard thud. "Not quite the result I was looking for." He mumbles. TJ lifts up his head to see one of Hornix's rockets appear out of the tip. Using his forearms to erect part of his body in the air; he jumps to his feet facing the long ranger weapon up close. Bringing his left hand down in a chopping motion TJ delivers a critical blow to the weapon, causing a premature blast behind them.

"Grrr…get off me you fool." Hornix yells punching the ranger in his helmet before front kicking him into the chest. The force from the slayer's kick rolls the red ranger out of the entrance door. Hornix summons another rocket to form in his "Stinger Launcher". Hornix waited patiently for the red ranger to come bursting through the door, as soon as he could see the red suit Hornix fired his rocket. The air around the launching of the weapon rippled and screamed. The attack connects squarely in TJ's chest; under normal circumstances we would be mourning the lost of TJ. However, one of the great things about being a super hero nay I power ranger is the almost indestructible suits given to them. While the suit prevented his robot demise from the weapon, TJ still felt the force from the explosion erupting on his knock the air out of him.

All around him everything moved slow for TJ as he dropped to his knees. If the Hornix had a fully functioning mouthpiece he would cracking a sly grin at this point but instead a sinister laugh emerge from the stoic character. TJ looked to his left his yellow ranger green ranger was making some ground with Mantix but the green ranger's attacker was not missing any chances to land critical hits. TJ falls on his back clenching his smoking chest. Hornix walks over to the body inching his way from the feet to the head similar to how the shadows of the night creep along the sidewalks. Hornix place his foot on the neck of the red ranger. TJ is alarmed he tries to move but finds the pressure of Hornix's boot prevents him moving. "I want to get my money's worth out of this so please beg for my infinitive mercy I may be persuaded to crush your neck sooner rather than later." Hornix laughed increasing the pressure on his neck. The red ranger gave no response not because he was unconscious or could not breathe. The red ranger was prepared to go out even this way.

Mantix leapt in the air after the green ranger. Carlos flips back as the slayer lands in his step in time to block Mantix's punch. "Mana Cutters" the slayer calls in a raspy voice. Two weapons resembling green boomerangs with razor sharp teeth materialize in the ranger slayer's hands. Carlos attempts to put space between the two but is meeting with several chest slashes from the mana cutters. Sparks erupted off his chest with each swipe of his foe's attacks; the last slash spins the Green ranger around. "I like the way you think let's put a different spin on things." Green ranger said using the momentum from the attack to summon his thunder cannon firing within the same motion. The Mantis slayer uses his cutters to deflect the blast returning it its originator. The green ranger drops his weapon as the blast collides with it. Carlos reaction was off after that moment because he was unable to see Mantix charging him for another chest slash attack.

"That attack is getting old" Green ranger yells holding the cutters in his hand trying to prevent another slash. Summoning his inner strength the Green ranger pushes the claws up in the air. Mantix's defenses are down; Green ranger knows everything comes down to his next set of moves. Now on the offense again Green ranger pulls his strength into a gut punch. The ranger slayer moans from the attack kneeling over, Carlos ends his attack with a heel to head kick flattening the ranger slayer. Once again Carlos's inability to observe his surrounds leads to the sentient mana cutters to slash his calves and tendons dropping him like Mantix.

"Let's do this together brother." Antix said taking a battle stance; his brother Scropix emulated his stance. "Alright." He said. The two female charged at the ranger slayers both hoping to land a few hits before summoning their weapons. Neither one successful at their attempts they hit air every time. Scropix pulls out his staff from behind his back twirling it above his head. He places the weapon underneath his arm with a blaster tip aim at the Yellow ranger. She tries to run out of the range of the weapon but is clamp by Antix. "My Ant Grapplers have a crush on you." Antix said holding the Yellow ranger in the aim of the blaster.

"Oh no you don't" Cassie said jumping above Scropix; her mega weapon, Wind Fire, in her hand. She fires on staff then the slayer. While smoke forms from his body, the attack does little to harm him. "Pathetic." Scropix screams, counter attacking with mega red blast fired from his staff. The shoots hit her body all at once dropping her to the ground similar to the red and green rangers.

"Cassie!" Ashley screamed struggling to get free. Antix's grapplers proved stronger than her ranger strength. "Care to go for a spin?" Antix said to the Yellow ranger. His grappler spun her around slowly increasing in speed with each spin until the yellow ranger was a spinning blur. She was then flung straight into the wall, some paintings of famous Eltarian leaders smash on the floor. Ashley slides down next to the paintings; she can feel the shards of broken glass underneath her legs. .

Centipix did not share his brother's passion for torturing his victims. Centipix were all about expending the least about of energy in defeating his enemy. While in other battles he had to use more energy than desire in his battle with the blue ranger it was over before it begun. In fact Centipix had "Hundred Punched" the blue ranger in his chest, his fist penetrates the ranger suit and body appearing through the robot. "Yuck." Centipix said commenting on the oil secreting from robotic power ranger's body. Like a fly on a newspaper Centipix flick the ranger off his fist. The blue ranger body slide across the floor next to the foot of the yellow ranger.

"Justin oh my gosh" Ashley scream, she began screaming at the top of her lungs it was first time seeing another robots internal system. All the robot rangers left arm were modified to allow for a battery recharge but that was the extent of their wiring as far as they were concern. Ashley wasn't sure if her yelling was from the reality of Justin's situation or how apparent it was she was really not human. It was something that had always plagued her mind. She knew she was created but she felt things. When she ate too much cake she could fill full, when TJ enters a room her heart fluttered, and she could feel the pain for this attack. However, Justin's internal wiring lay out of his body, an oily substance leaked out of him forming a huge black puddle.

These were just a few of the thoughts racing through her head all the while her voice continued to yell a very high pitch. While distracting the screams of the frighten yellow ranger aided TJ in impending demise. Hornix was bothered by the sound he loosen his foot on TJ's neck. TJ unholstered his auto blaster, setting it to turbo mode he open fire directly in Hornix's face. The close range blast to the face erupted angering and seriously harming the mighty Hornix. He step back fully releasing TJ from his attack, realizing this may be his last chance to take out a ranger slayer. Summon both his turbo sword and mega weapon in hand TJ charged Hornix slashing him several times before delivering a kick to the throat. The ranger slayer's back slammed into the wall all the while he was still rearing from the pain of being shot in the face.

TJ's chest heaved with each breathe he took. It was clear the attack had severely damaged Hornix but not destroyed him. His other brothers had managed to regroup around the fallen Mantix. TJ let out a huge gulp of air before griping both his swords tighter. "Ah isn't that cute he thinks he can still win." Scropix laughed taking the lead between Antix and Centipix. The three ranger slayers summon green energy to form around their fist, the six separate balls fuse together in one collective massive ball of energy.

"It's over kid. You did what you could but it's not enough. Zordon is going to die. Your friends are going to die; this planet is going to die and most of all you are going to die." Scropix yelled over the still screaming yellow ranger. The attack was launched with a violent force everything around it burned leaving a charred trail behind it. TJ placed both his weapons in from of him acting as an x shield. It was long shot if the stinger rocket almost killed him it was safe to bet this attack would be the final nail in the coffin.

The ball picked up speed across the room it would be only a matter of seconds before remienents of TJ would be laying on the ground. Unlike Ashley, TJ found a sense of peace overcoming him. He was robot ok he could accept that because he was a power ranger. The attack collided into a red energy wall in front of the ranger, both he and the ranger slayers were surprised to see him still standing. "Oh thank you. Someone up there must really love me." TJ joked.

"Something like that." A voice said familiar to the ranger but not the ranger slayer. The ranger slayers were swept off their feet much to their surprise. The pain in Hornix's face had died down. His vision in his left eye was a bit blurry but his right eye could still clearly. What his brothers couldn't see he was witness to, the phantom ranger had created a shield protecting the red robot ranger and tripped his brothers. The rangers what was left of them teleported out of city hall building.

The five slayers rallied around one another tending to each other wounds. "Sorry Hornix we didn't finish that pesky red nuisance. He'll pay for what he did to your face." Antix said balling his fist.

"Don't even worry about it. I think the message has been sent. Zordon's life is coming to an end. No matter what rangers you put before us they can not defeat us. Besides-"he pauses as the left side of his face glows yellow before transforming from a charred disfigurement to hybrid organic-metal hornet face. "Ascension." He finished, showing he had obtain the much sought after power.

"Ascension!" the other ranger slayers yelled holding up their hand each one glowing with ascension power.


	6. Shift into Zeo pt 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys. I am determined to finish this series. I've always had the end in the mind just could not get there. I have noticed a decrease in writing style so I do apologize if it does not flow as well as the previous five chapters did.

Shift into Zeo pt 6

Super Zeo Zord 4 cock pit

Adam, in civilian form ran his fingers over his zord's main console. The lights on the console dance in front of him indicating his command was received. "Hey everyone this Adam, I need everyone's systems check on their zords." He commanded. Adam lean back in his cushion leather chair waiting for voices to echo out of speakers. During his tenure as a power ranger Adam notice each ranger brought something to the team aiding in the battle against the dark forces. When Rocky, Aisha, and he replaced Jason, Trini, and Zack they brought more emphasis in marital arts fighting; adding to Tommy's karate skill. Kimberly and Billy were good fighters but their greatest strengths laid else where.

Kimberly was the heart of the team and in a way when she left the rangers they were never the same. Adam was very please when Kat took the pink ranger mantle but, when he thought of the Dino/ninja ranger days Kimberly always came to mind. Katherine would be associated more with Zeo rangers than former. It was similar when himself, Adam was the black ranger but it wasn't until touching the Zeo crystal that Adam felt like his own ranger. The black ranger for him would be Zack even though the frog ninja spirit was Adam's it was infused into the Mastodon costume that was Zack's.

Billy probably was the most impressive to Adam when arrived. From the time Adam joined the team it was clear what the ranger dynamics were. Yes, Tommy issued the orders to defeat the monsters but it was usually by the mind of Billy. Even when Billy was out of the running to continue on as a Zeo ranger, he proved to be even more useful; Billy's technological savvy yield weapons and Zords instrumental in defeating many of King Mondo's lackeys.

If Kimberly was the heart then Billy was the brain of the ranger team. His departure brought a huge void in the ranger group. While the rangers were intelligent none to the level of Billy, luckily in the final weeks fighting against King Mondo the rangers were able to pulled together in defeating him. Out of all the remaining rangers Adam seem to be the one closet to understanding the workings of their powers, Zords, and weapons. Adam had assumed the role left by Billy but obviously no one could rival Billy's position. The transition to the turbo powers proved the resourcefulness of the rangers without Billy. Zordon mention their Zeo powers were the most powerful to date yet they were not strong enough handle the Turbo journey. The rangers for the first time created their own ranger powers, weapons, and Zords to battle evil. It had proved to be a difficult task, Adam often wondered if Billy had been around how easier it might have been to create the turbo powers or rework the Zeo powers to allow access through the triangle.

Adam's thoughts were interrupted when the other ranger's voices emerge from the speaker. "Super Zeo Zord I everything is ok." Kat cheered.

"Super Zeo Zord II, flying strong." Tanya said, Adam's heart flutters hearing her voice.

"Um Adam my zord is kinda shaky here." Rocky said, Adam could pick up on the nervousness in his tone. "Rocky try reducing your fuel intake by five percent." Adam suggested, seconds later Rocky reported a stabilize zord.

"Everything is fine here." Tommy said.

"We're ok here." Jason said inside the turbo ranger's carrier zord. "Carlos and Cassie have been sparring, Justin has found a computer game, and Ashley is doing some sight seeing. Do we have ETA on Eltar?" Jason asked.

"We'll continue to travel at this speed for another twenty minutes before moving into hyper drive for last ten. My hope is our arrival will not come too late." Adam replied. On the other side of the communication line Jason nodded his head before responding, "Adam we will make in time. Now is not the time to focus on negatives." Jason said, last statement rung in Adam's ear as if it was a commandment. Jason ended his communication link with Adam swiveling in his chair he looked around the cockpit. Justin was still enthralled with his computer game, in the background loud bumps and thumps could be heard; signs of the sparring match between Cassie and Carlos.

Ashley was standing next the window her arms wrapped around herself. Jason stood up from his chair walking up to her; he placed his left hand on the small of her back. She looked up flashing him a quick smile before returning her attention to space. Jason looked out the window staring into the vastness and beauty that was space. It was a first for him, his adventures both a regular guy and a ranger had never taken him to a place like this. There had been the occasional times when Rita had sent him and the other rangers into alternate dimensions but, never directly into space. A sense of calmness washed over him; a star streaked by the ship. Jason cracked a smile, his heart raced from the excitement. It was as if the stars were performing the pleasure of the two rangers. More stars seem to dance in front of them.

"Everything is going to be ok Ashley. TJ is ok and we will stop the ranger slayers, as well as Divatox." Jason said hoping to reassure her.

Ashley nodded her head before speaking, "Looking out at the vastness and majesty of space; it has finally dawn on me how important the role we play in the universe." Ashley said, the stars gleaming in her eye. "I mean every since Tanya chose me as her replacement; I've tried not to take this amazing responsibility for granted." She added looking at the Gold ranger who was nodding at her statement.

"I feel the same. Even during my days it blew my mind I was commanding a team of teenage harness the powers of creatures extinct all while fighting a space witch, her gold monkey and clay foot soldiers. But, now as we head to Eltar to stop the ranger slayers and protect Zordon. I realize we are not the protectors of Earth but, rather a force to stop evil regardless of geographic location." Jason stated looking back into the eyes of Ashley.

"You're right. I remember when the Alien rangers came to Earth. Given what we've experienced I will not be surprise if future generations of rangers will appear in other parts of the world or come for other dimensions. But until that time comes it our duty to ensure the safety of the universe." Ashley replied, Jason responded with a smile. He touched her back once again before departing to check on the others.

Power Chamber, Eltar

Phantom Ranger walks into the main viewing chamber where a happy Zordon welcomes him "Phantom Ranger, it is good to see you."

"As I am to you, Faja." Phantom Ranger said. "I have brought your Robot Rangers back from their battle with the Ranger Slayers." he paused for a moment. "Faja things are not looking good for our side. Infused with Eltarian powers the Robot Rangers still proved to be inferior to the Ranger Slayers."

Zordon's face tensed up. "It is difficult to sometimes see the light at the end of the tunnel when surrounded by so much darkness. However, we must never stop searching for the light." Zordon replied.

"Faja, I have always admired your optimism but, I also think we should be realistic. The rangers and you have been instrumental in eliminating many threats to our side of the galaxy but, I fear the Ranger Slayers will be the swan song to your legacy. They are not concern with imperialistic ideas of taking over the galaxy. The ranger slayers are driven by one objective to destroy you. On several occasions they have render the rangers and myself helpless. We have been lucky thus far and now we must contend with Dark Specter's armada. From where I am standing evil is not too far from achieving their goals." Phantom Ranger said moving forward to the console.

"I must admit I am surprise to hear a doubtful tone in your speech. The rangers have face many hardships and have always manage to come out the better for it." Zordon rebutted.

"I'm sorry I do not share the same doe-eye naïve mentality. You of all beings knew what type of person I was when the Phantom Ruby chose me. You said you were ok with my decision to accept, so please do not judge my true feelings and thoughts. I have faced off with the lead Ranger Slayer, even with the full power of the Phantom Ruby I felt powerless to stop him. Even with the mighty power of Zeo and fierceness of Turbo the rangers have only manage to agitate the ranger slayers. Now unless you have some magical weapon you pull out at the last second in true Zordon fashion, I do not see how we can win." Phantom Ranger said lowering his head.

"I do have a magic weapon." Zordon said, the ranger jerked his head upward facing the great wizard. "You, Jason, Tommy, Adam, Kat, Tanya, Rocky, Justin, Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and TJ; all of your are my magical weapon. Not because you have the ability to morph to even up the score or the use of colossal attack vehicles but, because each one of you has the number one quality it takes to be a ranger, heart." Zordon said smiling at his statement.

Phantom ranger shook his head, while endearing the ranger knew heart alone was not going to defeat evil of this magnitude. "Ordinary beings who risk their lives everyday to stand up in the face of evil, the strength of the power rangers." Zordon added.

"And we will do everyday with every last breathe." a voice said behind the Phantom Ranger. He slowly turned around to see TJ entering into the main chamber. Sticking out the ranger's power pack was an axe. Phantom Ranger knew TJ had been successful in his mission to retrieve the weapon created for him.

Following behind TJ was Alpha 5 who was in a sense of urgency. "Everyone I have extracted the battle data from the Robot Ranger's fight with the slayers." Alpha cried. He quickly ran up to the main console frantically punching in codes. A blue energy square materialize before the duo rangers and Zordon. Images of the battle formed in the middle of the square; everyone was able to studied the film of the battle much to Zordon's dismay.

"The Ranger Slayers have obtained Ascension powers. Instead of waiting for the Moon Alignment Ceremony, they have drain the Eltarains of their life essence to reach the power level needed for Ascension." Zordon sighed.

The Phantom ranger waves his hand through the projected images, the square dissipates. "How much time before they ascend?" his question implied annoyance at the recent development.

"According to the old legends they can activate them at any time." Alpha replied. Phantom Ranger holds his head down as if a ton of bricks had just landed on him.

Dark Specter's War Room

Divatox sits a brown oak wood table. The table is adorned with red and gold table runner. Divatox runs her hand over the table runner smiling at the velvet touch of the runner. She pulls her hand back as others enter into the room. Rita and Zedd are the first to arrive, Rita and Divatox exchange fake pleasantries before taking their seats. Down the hallway the sounds of clanking and machines moving echo, it is clear to the trio it is King Mondo and his wife slowly entering the room. Once again the females mildly veil their distaste for one another. Rita elbows her husband in the side as Mondo and he share a joke. One by one the table is filled with both villains whom the earth rangers have face and some they've not. Divatox notices there is one seat unattended, she quickly deduces who it is developing a concern look on her face. "I wonder what she could be up to that she would miss this meeting." she mummers.

Chatter breaks out at the table. Villains exchange war stories of how they've been able to conquer plants and defeat of their nemesis. The group of Rita, Zedd, Master Vile, Mondo all remain quiet. Divatox draws attention to the meek group. "So Mondo how has things been since Zedd blew you up that time? Do all of your parts work like they use to?" She said with a devilish grin.

The giant cog on Mondo's back begins to spin wildly indicating his agitation with Divatox's reminder of the double cross he suffered at the hands of Rita and Lord Zedd.

"That is all water under the bridge now. We are no longer feuding with one another we have a big blue-green floating head fish to fry." Lord Zedd chimed in hoping to extinguish the spark set by Divatox.

"Exactly" boomed Dark Specter. Everyone at the table immediately stopped talking and look up at their supreme leader as he continued, "For too long Zordon and his forces of good have been able to hinder our plans for universal domination. I've been enraged with each defeat of some of my most valued servants. Especially due to the fact human children have administered the punishment. Humans are the lowest of all the species in universe and yet have proven to be just as big as a nuisance as the Eltarian wizard."

Divatox stood up, her chair scraped against the floor. "This is why I have enlisted the help of the Dark Celestial beings and created the Ranger Slayers. They have not only taken out the Turbo Rangers but managed to stop the almighty Zeo rangers as well." Divatox smiled shooing an evil glance at Mondo. Mondo slams his fist on the table causing everyone to jump from the shock. "Yet my dear Divatox you've allowed the rangers to live. One of my cog fighters has reported the rangers in our orbit. It will only be a matter of time before they arrive on the planet." he yells. Machina rubs his back calming her mechanical husband down.

"Let the rangers come. Let them witness the fall of their mentor on his home planet. Let them witness the beginning reign of my dark empire" Dark specter roared. The room fills with villainous roar. In the back of the room the ranger slayers lean against the way, watching the lot of evil doers cheer their leader on. "His Dark empire, we'll see about that." Hornix mutters. His brothers nod their head.

Power Chamber, Eltar

The Zeo and remaining Turbo members enter into the chamber. Justin and the Zeo team were delighted to see their mentor. It had almost been a year for Jason since the last time he stood before the floating head. Ashley, and company it was their second official meeting of creator of all things associated with rangers. Most of their knowledge of Zordon came from the archives or Dimitria. He had been present when the first generation Turbo rangers pass their powers and responsibilities to current generation. While it was a new experience for the second generation team, Zordon felt a kinship with the turbo teens via their robot counter parts.

"Aw Rangers what a pleasure it is to see you once again. However, I do wish we were meeting under different circumstances. You must also forgive me for cutting our reunion short; in light of new information the urgency to mobilize outweighs pleasantries." Zordon sternly said.

"We understand. What new information?" Kat said moving to the front of the crowd.

"The Ranger slayers laid a smack down on the Robot rangers and in the process gain the ability to ascend" Alpha said. They was a puzzle look on the teens' faces.

"The slayers have the ability to transcend their robot shots and jump to their full form. In the old days the dark celestial beings, as they were known back then has a more powerful form if they gather another life essence." Phantom ranger said answering the bewildered rangers.

"I'm guessing once they ascend, they are pretty much indestructible." Rocky said.

"And they are destructible now?" Justin replied.

TJ noticing the shift in mood amongst both teams stands before, "Ok we are done with focusing on the negatives. We've been reacting and responding to all of their attacks thus far. They've had the element of surprise each time. Blind side moves will knock even the mightiest linebacker off their game. They've tipped their hand. We know what to expect and how far they've been willing to go to achieve their goals. They are out of moves and we have 12."

Rocky counts the number of rangers in the room before nodding his head indicating his understanding of TJ's statement. Tommy fought the urge to address the crowd, this was TJ's time as leader. He knew leadership did not always mean being up at front although for Tommy it appeared that way. Jason had taught him sometimes a leader has to let their strongest player take the lead when different task arouse.

"What do will need to do TJ?" Ashley ask inching her way from the crowd and close to his side.

"I have no doubt the Divatox is going to launch a full scale attack. We are going to use every weapon in our arsenal. Justin and Tanya please assist Alpha in repairing the Robot Rangers. If something should happen to any of us, we are going to need the additional support." TJ issued. Justin and Tanya nodded their heads following the robot assistance into another room.

"Cassie please establish contact with Dimitria on Earth to let her know the teams have made it safely." TJ said, the pink turbo ranger moved towards the console to complete her instructed task.

"Adam take whomever you need to make sure both set of zords are ready for the upcoming battle. I am sure we will need them." TJ said. Adam nodded at TJ while motioning Carlos, Kat, and Rocky to his side. The quartet exited the chamber on opposing side of the room from where Justin and Tanya left.

TJ turned to the Phantom Ranger. "Phantom Ranger can you take Tommy and Ashley to identify the best location close in the invading forces?" TJ asked, Phantom ranger nodded his head.

Ashley had a some reluctance in leaving TJ. It had seem that as soon as she had committed to the idea of being with TJ, she found her self separate from him more than ever. Her initial thoughts of why a ranger relationship would not work were echoing in her head. She was an independent female, you had to be in order to be a ranger but, there was feminine side to her that wanted to cling to him. She wanted to feel safe in his arms and know he would be there for her at every turn. However, it was not possible. Not because he didn't want it but, circumstances would not allow for it.

Ashley mind continued to wonder even as she step on the Phantom ship. She was reminded of her earlier conversation with Jason aboard the artilitron. The role of ranger was difficult to juggle with school work and personal life; adding a relationship in the mix did not seem wise.

Jason and TJ were the only two ranges left as everyone had their duties. Cassie after establishing contact with Dimitria left to assist Justin with the Robot ranger repairs. Jason smiled at TJ while placing his hands on the teen's left shoulder. " Spoken like a true leader." he added.

TJ reciprocated the smile, "Thanks. I'm trying to keep it together for both teams. The slayers are stone cold killers, the incident on the bridge has shook me even though I wasn't there. I've not experience any being that would take such delight in their aggressive actions." Jason move his hand from the leader's shoulders and listen intently to the sentiment.

"Those guys…for all our heavy ordnance…are just regular teens like you guys use to be. Jason Scott, varsity football player, weight lifting records, and martial arts black belt. Tommy the same, Adam brains and boxing abilities, Rocky creative and martial arts skills, Tanya survival skills and martial arts, and Kat's ballet training is come in very handy." TJ laments.  
"Tj. You guys have not had the benefit of fighting evil long. Rangers power enhances your strength and speed. It matters not how long you've been in the game but, what you do while in the game. In the short time I've been a part of this operation; I can tell the impact you've made. During your absence your team rallied together in your honor to fight the slayers. You've empowered your team to do great things. And your right, you are the guy everyone expecting to lead them through this. You can not let them know how badly these slayers freaks you out." Jason said reassuring the ranger.

"Jason I concur. TJ, all leaders are face with moments when the challenge before them seems arduous but, we must stifle any feelings of doubt for the sake the team and the people you serve." Zordon added.

"Thanks, I'm not sure why I experiencing this feeling again. I thought I had got a handle on this but, mushy time is over. Time to get to busy. Zordon please look at this weapon. I was told it was made for me and it would be effective in the battle against the ranger slayers." TJ said holding up the axe.

Phantom ship

It had been half an hour since the Tommy, Ashley and Phantom ranger left to search for the ranger slayers. Tommy and Ashley sat a two consoles opposite each other, each with a radar screen above them. Tommy let out a sigh before speaking, "We've cast a wide net and yet no sign of them."

Phantom ranger activated auto pilot before swiveling in his chair to address the frustrated ranger, "I share you frustration but, you know how dangerous they can be. They been able to beat all of us within minutes. We have to keep scanning for them and be ready to jump in."

"Jump in?" Ashley question quickly spinning in her chair, "We can't take chances here. No offense to either one of you but, we can not strike unless we are all together. That is what TJ wanted.

"Yellow ranger I understand wanting to honor your leader's wishes but, the slayers are completely out of control. How much blood both human and Eltarian have they've shed. We can not afford to waste any more time. TJ was correct about the element of surprise. If we locate their base and attack we will have the upper hand. By the time the other rangers arrive it will be in time as their forces will increase." Phantom ranger replied back.

Ashley was taken by the ranger's words. She was unsure whether she was valid in her feelings of shock. Not much was known about him this could be in character.

"Phantom ranger the element of surprise would work but, we do not have the necessary numbers to carry out such an operation. I agree with the original plan of search, locate, and report back." Tommy injected. The phantom ranger annoyed swiveled back to his console. Ashley and Tommy exchanged looks before returning to their consoles.

Outside the mountainous region

Divatox, the Ranger Slayers, Elgar, and her army of piranhatron stood at the base of the mountain. "This is where Mondo's cog fighter lost the rangers' megazord signal entering into our orbit." Divatox said pointing up in the air.

"Following the ranger signals why didn't we think of this before." Elgar said looking up at the sky.

"We can't live our lives regretting our past Elgar. We know the rangers had to land someone where in this area." she added.

"Meaning Zordon is here somewhere" Antix snarled.

"Exactly!. We'll have the piranhatron scout out the location of their base and bust in." she cheered.

"I'm tired on waiting. Blast every inch of the area; we'll smoke them out" Mantix roared lifting his right fist in the air.

"No more surprise attacks I want Zordon to know I am coming for him." Hornix said leading his brothers up the mountain.

"Ugh don't you me us coming?" Divatox asked suspicion was filling her voice. "I ignored your impromptu visit in the capital. Mainly because you caused so much devastation in there but, I hope this is not a sign of you going rogue. That would not bode will for you, or do I have to remind who is calling the shots?"

Mantix turned to face the space pirate his eyes glowed with his untapped ascension powers, as to not blow his and his brethren cover he stands down. "Of course Divatox, what we do if for you and Dark Specter." he said through clench teeth.

"That sounds better. Piranhatron do not leave any rocks untouched." Divatox yelled. What appeared to be thousands of fish mutants ascended the mountain side using their sledge hammers to smash into the side of the mountain, hoping to find any sign of a hidden base.

Several laser beams collided into the mountain areas where the piranhatron stood. Several of the foot soldiers found themselves tumbling down the mountain side, others were struck with laser falling backwards from the mountain.  
"What the blast is going on?" Eltar laughed, looking up in the air. The phantom ranger's ship circled around for another barrage of laser attacks on their crawling piranhatron.

The two teams race up behind the remainder of Divatox's forces. "Divatox you're suppose to call before you come over." Kat yelled.

"I happen to be in the area and thought I would pay Zordon a little visit. I brought some friends that he will just die meeting." Divatox's sinister laugh echoes in the canyon. The ranger slayers move to her side. What is left of her foot soldiers form a line in between the rangers and Divatox.

"I've never seen so many piranhatron in place, anyone up for a fish fry." Rocky joked.

"For once buddy I agree with you" Adam joined in, looking at the rest of his teammates. Everyone else seemed in agreement. The turbo teens gestured for their Zeo teammates to morph.

"It's morphing time!" Tommy yelled, all six rangers flicked both of their wrist materialize their two piece wrist mount morphers. In their respective colors energy formed around their fist as they rose both hands above their head before forming a lower case t with their wrist to the left of their body completing the morphing activation.

"Zeo Ranger I Pink!" Kat yells.

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow!" Tanya screams.

"Zeo Ranger III Blue!" Rocky yells.

"Zeo Ranger IV Green!" Adam booms.

Zeo Ranger V Red!" Tommy belts.

"Gold Ranger Power!" Jason screams.

What is an instantaneous flash to everyone else is and slower process for the six teens. Once they complete their morph gesture; the rangers' morphers disappears creating energy presence around them. The warm of Zeo powers from their crystal engulfs their bottom creating their protective suits and helmets. "Power Rangers Zeo!" the team cries in unison.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ yells his voice rippling through the air. Once again the fierceness of the Turbo powers pulsated through the air as the turbo keys were drove into their the morphers. The rangers pulled their arms back creating their respective colored energy band while lightening crackles in the background. Their belt buckles resembling headlights appear before their suits spread across their body. Their helmets literally encase their heads ending the transformation.

"Power Rangers" TJ yells, as the five ranger spin around their helmets light illuminated.

"Turbo!" the other four rangers finish striking their pose. The Phantom ranger jumps from his ship landing beside the Turbo rangers in his fighting stance.

The wave of foot soldiers charge at the rangers but, the rangers do not move. "What are those rangers up to?" Antix posing his questions to group, they shrug their shoulders unsure of the rangers' motive.

"Just a little bit longer." Red Turbo reminds the team. Everyone nods waiting for the right moment to launch their attack. The 12 rangers leap in their air upholstering their blasters, the gold and phantom rangers summon their powers weapons joining their teammates. "Fire!" Tommy commands. The rangers' firearms prove to be effective in defeating half the piranhatron.

A few of the blast whiz by Divatox and the ranger slayers. Divatox grabs one of her foot soldiers using him a shield against the stray blast. The rangers land in the middle of the standing piranhatron their blasters traded for blade weapons. The turbo rangers crouch before their next attack, their swords ready by their sides. "Turbo Rangers…Accelerate!" Tj yells. The five rangers using their enhance speed slice through several of the fish mutations. The ground absorbs the sparks from the attacks.

Rocky uses his sword to high block one his opponents' weapon, while step front punching his enemy square in the chest. The weapon falls to the ground along with its wielder. Three pirrahatrons leapt behind Kat hoping to catch her off guard, the ranger pivots in place slashing the three monsters across the midsection. "Sushi anyone" she jokes.

Tanya and Adam join forces blocking each other's opponent attack allowing the other the opportunity to execute an upward diagonal slash. Having defeated their enemies the two depart from one another slashing at more pirrahatrons. Tommy is knocked to the ground by two of his attackers' sledge hammers. He rolls to his left as more hammers crash into the ground. From his position Tommy slice his attackers' legs dropping them to their knees as he delivers the finishing strike.

Justin runs back him extending his hand to the person who considers to be his big brother. Tommy takes his hand using his weight to lift himself up to his feet. "Thanks" he said, the blue ranger salutes before his next attack.

Two rows of pirrahatrons stood before Jason and Phantom ranger, both rangers couch beside each other extending their power weapons before. "Ready?" Phantom ranger asked. "Let's do this." Jason answered, both rangers charged at the pirrahatrons. Jason on the left used his zeo staff to slash the chest of his enemies while Phantom ranger used his claw to slash the right side of the offense. Divatox watched as her henchmen fell to their sides as the rangers seem to slide through her forces. Each dropping henchmen increased her fury, she balled her right barking at her fishy creations to stop the rangers.

More attempted the flank the two sixth member rangers. Phantom ranger fired two silver colored crescent energy attacks. The attack drops two of the pirrahatrons. Jason fires six gold energy balls at the remaining. Two balls hit their target; the other four causes four mini eruptions around the crowd. Pirrahatrons and rocks are flung into the air crashing down around the two rangers. Jason cracks his next ready for the next attack.

Justin towards a rock wall in an attempt to escape three pirrahatrons. Justin runs up the wall momentary spring backwards back head butting the middle piranhatron and driving his elbows into the next of the other two. "You guys are giving us quite the workout today." Justin comments rolling off the trio.

Cassie performs an upward x block grabbing her opponent's weapon, she follows with a front kick to the abdomen. The piranhatron crashes into another one of his comrade, while the pink ranger bashes two more creatures with her newly acquired weapon.

Carlos side steps a jab grabbing the arm with his right hand, his left hand slides up the arm of his attacker back fisting the creature in face. Carlos loosens his grip on the creature as it plops to the ground. His victory is short live when he feels blunt object strike his back. "Carlos down!" a voice calls out from his right side, he does as instructed. Two pink blast strike the piranhatron's chest knocking the creature back.

Ashley leg sweeps a creature to the ground before blasting on another one. TJ rushes to her side his auto blaster in hand. "How you holding up?" he ask looking at the group of rangers eliminate the henchmen.

"I'm good I love Eltar in the afternoon." she jokes.

"It is nice I might take you here for our first real date." he replies. Underneath her helmet she smiles. She stands up auto blaster extended; the two rangers join back to back firing their blaster in a circle at crowd.

Tommy noticing the effectiveness of the Red and Yellow turbo attack issues the following, "Zeo rangers scatter circle formation!" Jason stands in the middle of the Zeo rangers are they circle him combing their two side arm weapons together. The five zeo rangers fired their laser pistols in a similar fashion as Ashley and TJ. Jason shoots his staff in the air releasing more gold energy balls. The ground erupts with golden energy destroying several of the piranhatron.

"Homing blasters!" Carlos yells, the five Turbo rangers use their Turbo navigators combined with their auto blasters to clear out a school of piranhatron. Phantom ranger leaps in the air his ruby glowing brightly. "Phantom ruby scatter shot!" he yells, crossing his arm in front of his chest. The ruby discharges a crimson energy beam breaking off into smaller shards destroying the remaining henchmen. The ranger lands next to the regroup team. "Well that was easy." Rocky joked, rubbing the back of his helmet.

Divatox dropped to her knees bellowing, she was watching any chance she had to rule beside Dark Specter vanishing. She let a ear piercing screech both rangers and slayers covered their ears. Neither group had ever heard such a sound.

"Space witch settled down; this is what you summoned us for. Let us do our job." Hornix said placing his hand over Divatox's mouth. "I'm going to remove my hand, I hope that insufferable noise produce from your lips will cease." Hornix ordered. Divatox nodded her head.

Hornix removed his hand taking the lead position in front of his brothers. "Rangers we've finally reach the conclusion of our interactions. I would say you guys have be formidable opponents however, at every encounter you've lost. I am not even sure what you hope to accomplish here. Zordon is going to die today." Hornix snarls.

"You can try to continue to intimidate all you want. It only lets us know that you're worried. You are not use to your foes not given up. You know nothing of our strengths, you nothing of our hearts." Jason replies. Hornix laughs at the ranger shaking his head.

"What we will accomplish today is protecting Zordon." Tanya adds.

"You wanted to see Zordon's legacy you're about to see it." Adam said. The 12 rangers once again struck their ranger pose.

"This is going to be fun" Mantix said as he and the others struck their fighting pose.


	7. Shift into Zeo pt 7

Shift into Zeo pt 7

A/N: One more to go.

Power Chamber, Eltar

Alpha runs from console to console as he watches the rangers' battle on the viewing screen. "Zordon I do not know what to do. According to my readings the slayers can ascend at anytime. Divatox has managed to weaken the rangers with her massive army. This is too much for this little robot." Alpha cries touching his yellow metallic head as if he could experience a headache.

"Alpha please calm down you will overload your circuits. Both set of rangers have prepared for this moment. We must have faith in them. TJ has a plan." Zordon said.

Dark Specter's liar

Dark Specter and his faithful servants watched their viewing screen on the progress of the battle. Rita cheered when the rangers defeated the piranhatron army. Master Vile had to remind his daughter her behavior is inappropriate. "The rangers are about to get it now." Rita said hoping to covering up her disdain for Divatox.

"Forgive me mighty and powerful Dark Specter but, are we sure we can trust the ranger slayers they are powered by the dark celestial powers?" a random monster asked.

"I too had my doubts but it seems the ranger slayer technology is keeping the powers at by. Divatox has a plan." Dark Specter answered.

Eltar Mountain region

You could tell the progress of the battle by watching Eltar's face. When he looked dopey the Ranger slayers were dominating the fight, but every once in a while his face would tense up. The rangers had been holding their own against the slayers.

Scropix knocked Tommy, Kat, and Justin on the ground with his scrop staff. Carlos and Cassie jumped over the trio firing their blasters on the scorpion robot. The attack momentarily slowed the slayer. Carlos perform a round house kick stunning the slayer. Cassie helped the others back to their feet.

Mantix help steady his brother, "I do not understand. Are these the same rangers we faced before?" a puzzled Mantix asked.

"We should use our ascension powers now and end this fight." Scropix replied.

"Hornix wants us to wait to use our powers on Zordon and Dark Specter. We can defeat them even in this inferior bodies." Mantix replied. The two ranger slayers charged at the five rangers once again. The group split in two, side stepping the charge. "They are getting stronger" Carlos said, the others nodded.

Antix lifts two boulders tossing them at Adam and Ashley. Both boulders smack into the rangers. Adam's visor is slightly cracked from the impact, he drops to one knee. Ashley struggles to lift the boulder which has her pinned down, crushing her lungs. Her triceps tighten as she able to lift the boulder over to her left side. "Whew!" she gasps, each breath sweet tasting though her helmet.

"Ash you ok?" Adam ask still on one knee, a thumb up from the yellow heroine provides Adam comfort. Antix repeats his boulder tossing tactic once again. Two yellow blasts reduce the boulders to dust. "Who needs sticks and stones when you have blasters" Tanya said running in front of the two downed rangers, her zeo pistol in hand.

Rocky and Centix engage hand to hand combat. Each warrior skilled enough to block the on coming attack. Throughout the fight, the ranger slayer slowly increases his strength making his strikes heavier than Rocky's. Underneath his helmet the Blue Zeo ranger winces at each blow. Rocky's focus on the defeat of the slayers is enough to get him through the pain.

Rocky is relieved, when the Phantom Rangers joins the fight. Rocky back flips out of the way of the Phantom's flying side kick. Centix crosses his arms in front of his chest, bracing himself for the kick. The force of the kick causes visible ripples in the air. The ranger volleys off the arms of the robotic warrior landing next to Rocky.

Rocky rubs his wrist commenting, "I know I'm going to be bruised all over. I am getting weaker by the second."

"Not exactly. My ruby has detected the Slayer can augment his strength. Conversely you are getting weaker…relatively speaking." Phantom ranger said.

"That would make sense based on their insect spirit each one would have an ability with in their insect counter part." Rocky added.

************************************************************************

Elgar brings a Divatox a beach chair. She looks at her nephew her eye brow raised. "You seemed a bit tense, maybe if you sit and relax." he softly said. She lifted her hand ready to the smack him but, lowered her hand. "For once you are right. The rangers are only delaying their demise. The Ranger slayers are far superior in fighting ability and power. It takes a lot to orchestrate and hatch devious plans. Unfold the chair." she said nicely.

Elgar fumbled around opening the chair, he could not seem to get it up. Divatox's nice moment was replace with her usual annoyance with her nephew. "Sorry these things are tricky" he said offering an apology. He yanks on to end of the chair, elbowing Divatox in the eye in the process. "Elgar!" she screams covering her right eye.

Finally Elgar discovers the release button unfolding the chair with ease. He places it down on the ground. He tries to walk his aunt over the chair but she jerks her body back. She sits in the chair in time to view what appears to be a retreat from the rangers.

"They've got them on the ropes now!" Elgar cheers, Divatox flashes an angry look his direction. "How about I get you a lemonade?" he said scurrying away.

************************************************************************

The rangers gathered in a circle while still holding their attack positions. "Guys it is time to execute phase two of our plan. Everyone remember we do not let up on these guys. We can pounding and pounding them until we can take it any more" TJ said.

"And we pound some more." Rocky added.

TJ nodded his head, "The weaker they are the less likely they can activate their ascension powers." TJ said looking around at the various rangers.

"Pretty big gamble." Phantom Ranger interjected.

"Well it is a best chance of defeating the Slayers." Tanya replied.

"TJ what about the weapon you retrieved from the jungle. Isn't it suppose to be our triumph card. Why not use it now?" Justin asked; a few of the rangers shared the kid ranger's thought.

"This would be the opportune time." Kat said, adding to Justin's thoughts.

" We have to trust TJ's judgment. The weapon was made for him." Ashley said countering Justin and Kat's point.

"I agree with Ashley. TJ has not let either team down thus far. We've had a few bumps in the road but, our best bet is to stick to the plan; taking out cues from TJ." Jason said coming to the defense of TJ. He places his hand on the ranger's shoulder. TJ nods his sentiment of thanks to the Gold ranger.

"I am not doubting TJ's judgment or plan. I do think it should be up for discussion when to use the weapon. When is was in a coma he was fighting his inner demons. Once he conquered them he was told of this weapon. Meanwhile, Trey calls out to Jason to return to the mantle of the Gold Ranger for this mission and brings the rest of us along. These slayers run through all of us as if it was our first day as rangers, not to mention the capital city massacre. TJ you had to find two warriors for this weapon, not before you had to decided which one was yours. For all the trouble…no wait it is far worse than that. For trials you had to endure to get to the point. I respectfully urge you to consider using the weapon now before they have a chance to reach ascension." Rocky rebutted.

"Time is not on our side. Seconds pass their power grows stronger. My power ruby feels it." Phantom ranger adds.

"When the time comes I will use the weapon until then…"

"This the plan." Tommy finished the ranger's sentence. The few rangers who doubted TJ's timing of the weapon stopped. Although TJ had taken point on this mission, everyone took Tommy's stance as the final authority. Jason was glad Tommy sided with TJ. The whole situation reminded him of the days when Tommy rejoined the team as the White Ranger. Zordon had place him in charge of the team. Jason was put off by the ordeal but, hid it for the sake of the team. Resentment was not a quality of ranger.

Tommy however stilled backed Jason's ideas as they continued to battle Lord Zedd. It was a testament to Tommy's leadership. He could have easily been a prick about the whole thing establishing his dominance but, it would have lowered morale. TJ was joining a club of very select few. The only leaders standing in the group were Tommy, TJ, and himself. Jason heard the leader of the Alien rangers was Delphine but, Aurico was place as field leader. Leadership and team dynamics has to flow in this manner. Jason learned, Tommy demonstrated and now TJ was experiencing it.

"Good it's settled moving forward; your targets have been assigned, stick to the plan." TJ said placing his hand the middle of the group. One by one another ranger hand rest upon another until TJ could feel the weight of eleven hands on top of his. "Power Rangers!" they yelled in unison.

The war cry puzzled the ranger slayers, they would never admit this but the rangers had provide a challenge to the celestial beings. They felt it was only due to Divatox's meddling with their powers but, for what they had been capable off the rangers manage to hold on longer than anticipated. "I think they've devised a plan to defeat us brothers." Centix laughed.

"All the strategizing in the universe will not improve their power of skill. I say we raise our power to level when need right before ascension." Scropix suggested.

Hornix nodded his head, "Very well shall we.". The slayers stood in place as they rose their internal powers. A faint blue aura appeared around the group, dirt and small rocks rose around the quintuplets. The weight of the ground beneath their feet gave way sinking the slayers a few inches. Once the five reached their desired level the air boomed.  
Dark Specter's War Room

The group watch intensely as the rangers retreated. "I never thought I would see this day come. I am almost happy for Divatox" Rita cheered. Lord Zedd wraps his around the space witch.

Dark Specter's face changes as he feels the power increase in the slayers, a being such as Dark Specter is in tune with the aura of those around him. One of the main reasons he seeks to destroy Zordon is due to the untapped power Zordon posses. If Zordon ever mastered his powers with one wave the wizard could erased evil from the universe. Dark Specter sole reason for tolerating Rita, double crossing Zordon led to his imprisonment. Within the warp tube, Zordon's powers are dampen.

Sending operatives to Gaia, or Earth was first a tactic to gain more resources both natural and residential. Discovering the location of Zordon was an added bonus. It was clear Rita was not getting the job done and thus Lord Zedd was sent to clean up her mess. Zedd's arrival brought many hardships to Zordon and the rangers. Dark Specter was sure of Zordon's demise but, Rita somehow won the affection of Lord Zedd. The union of two villains would seem to be fusion of evil, yet the result turn more into comic follies than sinister plans.

Master Ville and Hydro Hog were the only operatives at the time that could reclaim the glory of the dark empire. Once again Zordon and his resourceful rangers humiliated his warriors. Changing tactics with King Mondo Dark Specter felt the despair of the wizard losing the ninja zords in the time warp, Ninjor creator the power coins gone and their base of operations gone. (A saving grace moment for keeping Rita around) But in true Zordon fashion, there was a contingency plan set and newly acquired Zeo crystal more than made up for the depleted powers.

Mondo unlike those before him was actually destroyed by the rangers. His rogue son and daughter-in-law filled in for a while but, still the same result; Dark Specter loses, Zordon wins. It was coincidence Divatox stumbled across the rangers. She was not an official member of the alliance she seemed devious in her plans and Dark Specter assumed if the rangers powers were derived from a garage it would be only a matter of time before his ultimate goal was achieved. He extended an invitation to the Space pirate offering her many of his resources. Midway through her battles with the rangers, Dark Specter noticed a change in personality. It was as if she had become a totally different person.

His faith lies with Divatox sketch alliance with the dark celestial beings.

Eltar Mountain

Antix throws Rocky over his head, the ranger lands on the ground with a large thud. Justin throws a right fist, it is caught in the slayer's left hand. He pulls in the ranger in; connecting his knee with the blue ranger's visor. Justin stun, is unaware of the elbow sinking into the back of his neck. A sharp point shoots through is neck and spine.

Rocky scrambles to his feet, "Zeo Tonfas" he yells. The two triangle blade blue weapons appear around his arms. Rocky leaps in the air driving the point of his weapon into Ant robot's back. Antix howls freeing Justin from his grip. Rocky ducks, countering with two uppercuts with his weapon. Antix stumbles backwards, his power coin revealed to the ranger. Rocky performs a jump side kick sending the slayer across the ground.

"Justin the power coin." Rocky yells. Justin rolls on his back summoning his hand blasters. Multiple ant claws whiz through the air, Rocky slices through the claws. The ruminants fall to side as he advances. The claws manage to block Justin's blast. "I can not get a clear shot." Justin said steadily firing on the aerial claws .

Rocky begins to pick up speed his body engulf in blue energy, "Zeo Ranger III Power Slide!" he yells. Rock feet leave the ground his zips through the air like a bullet. Rocky hears small pops over his body as he burns through the claws, his tonfas slice through the power coin. The ranger quickly circles around slicing the coin once again, there is a small white flash emitted.

"Hands blasters fire!" Justin yells, from the ground two small beams fuse into one large beam colliding into the Ant power coin. The coin absorbs the attack, the coin is overloaded with energy. Blue discharges spurt from the slayer's chest. He looks down at his coin, he trembles either from fear or the power surge. There is a small explosion flipping the ranger slayer's body in the air several time before landing on rock.

************************************************************************

Both yellow rangers flip over Mantix avoiding a slash from his Manta cutters. The girls continue this tactic a few more times before tiring. "Will you keep still." an angry Mantix yells. His cutters are met with the Turbo ranger's Star Charges. Yellow and green sparks jump from their impact. Ashley manages to perform back flip kick, stunning her opponent. Tanya leaps off Ashley's shoulder summoning her Zeo clubs. The nun chucks weapons materialize in a yellow light in her hand.

The blunt objects strike Mantix's wrist, both cutters fall to the ground. Recalling her nun chuck practice with Adam, the Zeo ranger launches a series of short but fast strikes to his neck, arms and chest. Each strike triggers a numbing effect to the slayer. Tanya finishes her assault with a power strike to the robot's temple. The robot loses vision in his left eye.

Tanya scurries behind the slayer, leaving Ashley open to slash the Mantis power coin. Ashley nods her head at her accomplishment. "Turbo!" Ashley screams.

"Zeo!" Tanya yells.

"Spinout!" they say in unison. Their weapons extend arms length apart, both girls spin wildly slashing Mantix. The slayer is caught in the vortex of the attack his body spins in between the rangers, his chest burns from the strikes. "Accelerate!" Ashley commands. The two rangers become yellow blurs slashing ferociously. Like a spin top Mantix shoots up in the air his body emitting yellow electric discharges. The girls stop spinning looking up watching the slayer's body explode. Metallic parts rain over them.

************************************************************************

Tommy slides through dirt avoiding several venom blast from Scropix's staff. "What with that thing. You'll put someone's eye out." he commented regaining his footing.

"It will be more than your eye I put out." Scropix replies, he fires another venom blast. Kat shields Tommy from the blast using her weapon. Cassie leaps over both Zeo rangers her bow in hand. "Wind Fire!" she yells. Two pink blast dentate the scrop staff; fire from the blast burns Scropix's right hand.

Two more pink blast to chest reveals the power coin. Cassie lands to the side of the Zeo rangers, Kat couches as Tommy summons his Star hilt sword. The sword ,emitting red energy, slices the power coin horizontally. Scropix chest burst with red energy, he places both hand on his chest hoping to contain the discharges. One of the discharges melts his hand. "I don't know who to curse the rangers for wounding me, Divatox for providing these bodies, or myself for not ascending." he laments.

"Zeo Ranger I Power Shield!" Kat yells, she leaps toward the slayer's chest, her shield emits swirling pink aura. Her shield collides into the coin thrusting the energy into it. The impact ripples the air around, Scropix feet drag lines into the ground his body violently falling back. Pink and Red sparks erupt from his body he careens into a wall exploding.

************************************************************************

Centix performs a double hand axe punch, Adam pulls Carlos out of the way of the attack. Centix cracks the ground around him. Centix stomps the ground repetitively. Mini shockwave knocks both rangers off their balance. "Centa Punch!" Centix yells leaping the air, Carlos rolls out the way of the attack. Centix's hand sinks deep in the ground, he pushes his power through the ground erupting around Carlos. His body along with rock rise in the air.

"Zeo Hatchets!" Adam summons his two rectangle shape weapons. The blades instantly dull against the hard exterior of the ranger slayer. Centix back fist Adam in cracking his visor. He grabs the back of Adam, jumping high in the air. Adam feels the slayer's grip tighten around him. His head feels like a button about to pop. "I hope you enjoy the flight" Centix jokes. Midair Adam is turn upside down, his head parallel to the ground. The two foes rapid spirals down to the ground.

Adam sees the ground faster than he had a chance to break free. The impact from the attack creates a meteor crater, smoke rises from the crater. "Adam!" Carlos screams, "Turbo Sword!…Accelerate!" using his turbo speed the green ranger zips around the slayer hoping to make a dent in his armor. Centix clothesline the ranger flipping him on to his back.

Centix walks way from the two rangers. He scans the area for his other brothers. He can not see, the rangers had spread them away from other. "I wasted these two, I am sure the other are doing fine." he said.

Adam's body ached; blinking resulted in pain. Adam kept his eyes close that pain was not as intense. In the darkness of his mind he saw two creatures hovering over him. One in a green outline was his Zeo Zord, Taurus and the other was his former ninja spirit, a frog. The frog croaked and the bull roared but, Adam seem to understand them. He eyes open and shuts them tight again when lifting his body out of the crater. "Carlos get up, we have to finish." Adam said in between breaths.

Carlos slowly rose to his feet, "You must have a high pain tolerance. There is no way I could recover from such an attack. Considering the height and speed you shouldn't be walking." Carlos said hunch over.

"I'm Power ranger the pain I feel pales in comparison to the sorrow suffered by the human and Eltarains. It is something I hope you never have to experience." Adam said still gasping in between shooting pains. Carlos nodded summoning his Thunder cannon. The green blast collided into the back of the ranger slayer. His focus shifted to the two rangers once again.

Centix swatted the blast back at the two rangers. The ground erupted with mini explosions around them, this did not detour Carlos. More and more blast sped through the air, Centix was unable to stop all of them. The blasts started cracking the slayer's exterior, his power coin expose slightly. "There." Carlos said indicating the slayer's weak point.

"My turn." Adam said stifling his pain. His power returning, he advances. Centix charges his fist, both attacks meet in the middle much to the chagrin of Centix the green ranger does not falter. Adam's power surge around his fist. Green sparks crackle in the air. "Zeo Ranger V power punches!" Adam howls. His technique cracks the power coin exploding the slayer in front him. He allows his body to fall back into ground, his body reels in pain for the attack but, it's over for now.

************************************************************************

"TJ the others have manage to immobilize the slayers" Alpha voice echoed in the ranger's helmet. TJ cracked a smile, "This may actually" he thought to himself. Hornix, leader of the slayers remained. He was the first one TJ and Phantom ranger encountered. He was the reason Trey summoned Jason and the other rangers to help TJ.

"Where would I be without them?" TJ thought to himself. It was fate Adam intervene in the almost fatal attack on Carlos and Justin. During intense battle TJ questioned the rationale of Rocky and other for subjecting a kid to the dangers of alien fighting. TJ was not in a position to judge, he continually allowed the ranger to stay on the team. Justin was competent fighter trained by Rocky and Tommy. He was very intelligent for his age, annoying so. Justin's heroics pushed all doubt a side.

"TJ, head in game. We are only fighting for our lives." Jason yelled, he flips between two missiles. Explosions span across the region. Phantom ranger leaps over TJ's head firing his phantom claw. "Sorry guys, the others succeed. Down to us." TJ said un holstering his auto blaster, he joins in the fire fight. A series of blast rain down around the area scorching ground.

"Let's not disappoint. Gold Power Staff!" Jason yelled, the king symbol staff materialize in his right hand. The trio leapt after Hornix, the slayer extends his had emitting a ripple through the air. The rangers lose control of their body, stuck mid air at the mercy of the ranger slayer. A second pulse in the air violently pushes the rangers in to one another. Hornix dives at the rangers, arms attempt push and pull themselves apart to no avail. Hornix bowls through the rangers.

"I have not been this amuse in eons." Hornix laughs redirecting his trajectory at the TJ. The ranger feels the death grip behind his neck. Hornix electrocutes TJ, every fiber in is body feels engulf in flames. Jason and Phantom leapt to TJ's rescue. "You'll have your turn" Hornix said tossing darts into the duo's chest. The darts explodes flipping the rangers down to the ground.

While unsuccessful in their rescue attempt, TJ uses this distraction to fire his auto blast in Hornix's face. Angered the slayer drops TJ, tending to his face. TJ lands twisting his foot in the process, "Graceful" he said. Multiple beams strike the ground.

"Someone is little annoyed with you." Phantom ranger said.

"Let me return the favor. Homing blaster!" TJ summoned his Navigator converting the device to a blaster. Several red beams shot up into the air. Hornix gracefully dodge the beams. "We've done this before, you can touch me." Hornix sneered. One of the beams whizzed by his ear. Hornix zips around the skyline avoiding the homing blasts. Hornix feels the power pressure of another figure. He squints his eyes but can not see anyone. "Phantom I can sense your power ruby." he said.

Hornix trades blocks, punches and kicks with his invisible foe. Hornix lands a kick to the ranger's left side. The ranger materializes before him. "Ha! You slipped up." Hornix said. Phantom pointed by the slayer, the slayer wasn't able to turn around fast to enough to see the five homing beams colliding into his back. His chest pokes forward from the impact

"Phantom claw!" booms through air. One heavy downward slash exposes the Hornet power coin and circuits. Phantom rangers teleports away; in his place the gold ranger appears. His staff directly touching the coin. "Bye!" is the last word the slayer hears before the fierce power of the staff unleashing a gold energy beam though his chest. The coin shattered in the process.

Jason landed on the ground next to his teammates, the flaming robot parts smashing into the side of the mountain. The remaining rangers limp their way to flaming mess. "My friends the ranger slayers are no more." TJ said.

Once again Divatox's piercing scream filled the air. "I hate you rangers so much. You have no idea. Mark my words for this day forward I will not stop until I feel each of your hearts in my hands." Divatox yelled. Elgar and Divatox vanished in purple smoke.

"Wow, I'm glad we don't have to deal with her anymore." Adam joked, he stops when his sides hurt.

Dark Specter's War room

"I knew she would fail" Rita laughed.

"Quiet, something is wrong with Dark Specter ." Lord Zedd said. The villains watch the monarch of evil tremble before being knocked into his columns. The palace shakes around them. Statues of fallen warriors crash into the wood table, parts of the ceiling crack. The villains frantically run around avoiding falling chunks .

Eltar

Massive ocean waves crash on the beach washing out the area. Eltarains run from the flooding waters to their homes. Within the forest region lightning strikes the trees creating several wild fires. Animals inhabitants roar, screech, and howl instinctually escaping the flames. Sadly some animals are trapped in a place their home, now their final resting place.

Eltar Mountain region

The rangers were knocked on their butts by the earthquake. The mountain shook with might shedding trees and its foundation; revealing Zordon's base.

"What is going on?" Kat ask clenching on to Tommy.

"I have no idea." he answered.

Ashley grabbed TJ's hand, "TJ anything?" she asked fear in her voice. He looked down at her hand covered by her ranger glove, in civilian form he would kiss providing comfort to her for what he was about to say.

"Ascension!" he somberly said.

Five beams shot from the wreckage of the destroyed Ranger Slayers into the air.

"Bravo rangers. Not since we first encountered Zordon almost an millennia ago have we engaged in such combat. Zordon chose well in his warriors." a voice rang from the beams of light. The lights began to take form, instead of robots resembling insects. The former slayers took their celestial insect forms.

"Gross, I preferred the ranger slayers" Cassie said.

"The Divatox's Ranger slayers are no more. Behold the Dark Celestial beings!" Hornix said.


	8. Shift into Zeo finale

Shift into Zeo Final Chapter

A/N: It's been a fun ride these past few days reliving some of my favorite moments and characters.

The Rangers slayers had shed their robotic forms revealing their true form, Insect Dark Celestial beings. The ascension ceremony was performed in time to spare their lives from the Zeo/Turbo team up. Their power magnified exponentially, their debut came with much disruption to the eco system of the planet. Dark Specter and Zordon both powerful entities in their own rights, felt the shift in power. Dark Specter was unsure if he wanted the dark powers to destroy his enemy in this form. Once the rangers and Zordon were eliminated, he was the next obvious choice. He could not send his warriors to stop the powers, he would not only insinuate a battle but an unorthodox alliance would emerge.

"Let's not waste any time." Tommy said looking over at TJ. The turbo ranger's leader nods his head .

"Zeo Cannon!" Tommy summoned. The five Zeo rangers took their position as the mega weapon materialize in their hands. "Loading Zeo cells!" Tommy adds, the five rangers place their respective Zeo cells in the blaster tray. Once load the weapon buzzed with Zeo energy.

"Gold Power Staff!" Jason yells, his weapon appeared in a gold flash. He twirl the weapon a few times before taking aim at the five insect warriors. His weapon emitted a golden aura slowing consuming his body. Jason had felt this power before when he summoned the pyramid shield at the bridge.

"Turbine Laser!" TJ yelled, from the power chamber the black and red weapon zip through the air.

"Turbo R.A.M auto fire mode!" Carlos said, following behind the turbine laser on the weapon skid beside the five turbo teens . The laser landed in the rangers hand ready to fire.

"Power ruby energize!" Phantom said, the power jewel discharged crimson sparks .

Separate the weapons had been enough to defeat Mondo's and Divatox's followers but, today the weapons' blasts combined in one silver energy wave. Time crawled along watching the attack fly towards the dark powers.

"The rangers have provided much amusement in their attacks." Scropix laughed.

"Its useless" Mantix added, the five warriors extended their hands catching the wave. Flicking their wrist the attack finds new target in the rangers.

"Scramble!" TJ yelled the two teams jumped out the way of the returned attack. The force from the explosion scatters the rangers across the area.

The Dark powers landed, the ground smoking from the attack. The rangers' painful groans filled the air.

Scropix walked over to the fallen Turbo rangers, his tail hovering over his head. "Rangers let me introduce you to my true power." Scropix said. The tip of his tail release a green fume. Typically ranger helmets filter the air but, the fumes manage to fill their lungs.

"What's going on, I feel weird" coughed Justin. All five turbo ranger's helmet lights turn black. The rangers stand up taking an aggressive stance.

"Turbo rangers your enemy are the Zeo rangers." Scropix said. The rangers stood up responding to their new master.

"The Zeo rangers are our enemy" Cassie and Justin said in unison both reaching for their auto blaster.

The Zeo rangers struggle to regain their balance, unaware of treachery unfolding. "The Zeo rangers are our enemy" Ashley and Carlos chanted.

"What did they say?" Tanya asked.

"Not sure but, does anyone find it the weird they are not attacking the ranger slayer…er dark powers or whatever they're called." Rocky answered.

"More concerned with the dark powers not attack right now." Tommy said.

"The Zeo rangers are our enemy…auto blasters!" TJ said joining the other four turbo rangers.

"Yeah that doesn't sound good." Rocky said, he watched the group shoot his team in the chest with their blasters. The ground absorbs the sparks erupting from their chest.

"Finish them! Scropix yells" The rangers advance on the Zeo ranger, turbo swords in hand.

"Make sure they destroy one another. " Hornix instructs, "Time to drop in on our friend." he adds. Hornix leaves the battle flying toward the power chamber, revealed behind the mountain thanks to their power flux.

Eltar Power Chamber

"Zordon what do we do? The rangers are fighting one another?" Alpha asked.

Before the sage is could answer Hornix drops from the ceiling. "Do…There is nothing that you can do. It's over tin can. My revenge is nigh, I will finally kill you." Hornix said.

Alpha presses a few buttons activating the security defense system. Around the way a series of circular panels open revealing turrets. Hornix laughed , "Silly robot your rangers couldn't stop me. What makes you think toy guns stand a chance." he added sending several stingers into the barrel of turrets. The wall mounted weapons exploded.

"Now where was I…ah yes…killing Zordon!"

Eltar Mountains

Tommy dodges the first two swipes of TJ's sword, he circles around the ranger trying not to engage in battle. "TJ snap out of it" Tommy pleas. TJ brings the sword down Tommy's left shoulder, the Zeo ranger palms the blade. Tommy lifts the blade away from his shoulder; TJ manages to slide the blade from him quickly slashing the ranger's midsection. Tommy stumbles backwards.

In the background the other Turbo rangers attacked their predecessors. Carlos forces the air out of Adam's lung with a gut punch. Adam kneels over, holding his stomach. Cassie spin slashes Kat a few time dropping the ranger. Justin elbow drops Rocky, both rangers fell into a crater. Tanya tries to back flip to avoid Ashley's attack but, the turbo ranger accelerates her speed to deliver a devastating strike rendering her opponent motionless.

Tommy back tosses a rock knocking TJ's sword from his hand. TJ summons his navigator in defender mode, Tommy runs from blast but the homing blast spirals around colliding into his chest. Tommy sails into a cave within the mountain.

TJ regroups with his team mates, Adam pulls himself out of the crater. "There is no other choice. Zeo blaster!" he calls for the team weapon.  
"Adam don't!" Tanya yell, her plea falls on deaf ears. Adam fires the weapon at the Turbo rangers.

The blast rips through the air knocking the rangers on their backs. "You killed them!" Kat screamed.

"Heroes don't die that easily" Phantom ranger said walking pass the Zeo rangers. Phantom ranger touch his ruby then placed his hands over the Turbo teens. Their body are cast in red glow, their head lights return to normal.

"Unnnh!" Carlos sighed rubbing the back of his head. The other rangers woke in a similar fashion.

"Are you guys alright?" Rocky skeptically asked.

"I think a I need a minute to process what happen." Justin answered.

"That's all the time we need to end you." Centix said walking up to the group. The zeo rangers stood before the Turbo rangers taking a protective stance.

"Really?" scoffed Antix, his antennas fired a few electric bolts at the zeo rangers. Their bodies convulse in pain. Mantix rush through the rangers cutting the Zeo rangers with his claws. The Turbo rangers tried to lift their bodies off the ground but, they were still weak from the Zeo blaster.

Phantom ranger locked grips with Centix, he used his power ruby to hold off the former slayer. "You think you are stronger than me?" Centix ask bending the Phantom ranger back. Several sharp pains sprang around Phantom's lumbar region. The power ruby flashed, blinding Centix. Phantom ranger back summersault kick the creature.

Tommy was thrown at the feet of the Zeo rangers by Scropix. "I grow tired of this." Scropix commented. The other dark powers joined their brother's side. Together the four of them fired an energy wave demorphing the Zeo rangers.

"Our powers!" Tanya yelled.

Rocky touched his body in disbelief. "Stay on your toes." Rocky said helping up his leader. Scropix's rose in the air the tip of the tail a sharp talon. He thrusts his tail at the depowered red ranger. "Now you die" he yells.

TJ jumps in front of Tommy shielding him from the tail. "TJ what are you doing?" Tommy asked. Scropix's tail pierces the ranger's body. His body is ripped in two much to everyone's surprise there is no blood, no guts only wires and oil.

"What trickery is this?" Scropix yells. The Zeo rangers look at the Turbo rangers for answers. The rangers look amongst themselves hoping someone will explain.

"Where's TJ?" Ashley asked.

Eltar Power Chamber

Hornix fires a concussive blast towards Zordon's warp tube. Hornix's smile fades when his blast ricochets back. "A shield Zordon? You can do better" Hornix sneers.

"He has me." Jason said holding up his staff. The shield around Zordon dissipates. The gold ranger charges Hornix, both fighters zip around the room trading punches and kicks. Jason swings his staff, Hornix ducks to the inside of Jason's body rising with a left uppercut. Jason falls on to a console, his weight causes sparks to fly. He slides off the console joining the fight once again. "Your fighting technique is impressive but, you don't have the power to stop me." Hornix said sending several stingers the rangers way.  
Jason swats some of the stingers away from his body with his staff. A few stingers manage to poke the ranger's leg. Jason feels the sensation leave his right leg, determine not to give up; Jason drags his leg forward. "I admire your persistence." Hornix said.

Jason's attacks are not effective against Hornix's speed. His strength divided between dragging his leg and the weight of his punches. Jason's disadvantage played into Hornix's strategy against the ranger. Hornix bobbed and weaved around Jason's attack countering with fiercer attacks. One attack send the ranger spinning into a glass case, housing his former dino suit.

Hornix conjures a green energy orb in his right hand. The orb is hurled at the ranger. A silver axe trimmed in red slices the orb in two pieces. The left half of the orb lands near a console destroying it, the other half lands near a glass case housing the power blaster. The mega weapon from Jason's tenure lands on the chamber's floor separating into their individual pieces. Jason looks at his power sword, a smile creeps along his face.

"Red ranger I left you back with the others." Hornix said puzzled by the ranger's arrival.

Eltar Mountain

"Zordon insult us. He sends his robot rangers once again to battle us ." Centix yells angered at the discovery of the fake ranger.

"Zordon hides behind his warriors. He empowers others to give up their lives for him. Yet, Zordon would never make such a sacrifice." Scropix said flicking off pieces of robotic ranger.

"You know nothing of Zordon. You can not begin to comprehend who he is. The ideologies he protects, lives saved." Kat screamed.

"Unless you oppose him, then you are considered a threat. You are hunted by his warriors, then imprisoned for fighting back. Zordon sees only his way as law. You planet is filled with changing regimes. No one stands to stop Monarchies when others want a republic. With the powers Zordon has granted you, does he ever instruct you to advance your world? Or are you only allowed to carry out cosmic justice." Mantix said.

"Cosmic justice?" Justin said confusion in his voice.

"Yes, on your planet is it customary to killed those who oppose with advance technology. How many time colossal vehicles are use to kill someone?" Centix asked.

"Only on Earth does the name Power Rangers mean hope. Across the universe the mere mention of you creates fear and panic. Zordon's executioners is the more affectionate name given based on your actions." Antix added.

"Shut your mouth, we are the guardians of the Earth, protectors of good regardless of the geographic location." Rocky roared.

"My dear do you think your weapons and powers place your opponents in a deep slumber?" Scropix laughed, he continues, "Blood is on your hands."

"Our hands? You've killed a dozen people back on Earth at the bridge, not to mention you drained the Eltarains of their life to gain your new forms." Carlos interjects.

"Guys lets not continue in this exchange." Tommy instructs. He nods at the other Zeo rangers producing his two piece morpher calling out, "It's Morphin Time!". The five teens were engulf in their respective colors once again donning their ranger suits.

"You evoke no more sympathy from me. Call me a murderer or an executioner. I have been given a task to stop evil at all cost." Tommy said snapping into a battle pose, Carlos and the other rangers joined their side.

"Think you stand a chance do ya?" Antix ask. His three brothers took their battle stances. "Attack!" he orders. The rangers summon their side arm swords charge at the dark powers. Swords swing in various directions intending to strike their targets but, the dark powers dodge the attacks countering with their own. Quickly as the battle began it was over, the rangers stumbling over one another.

The four dark powers circled the rangers, their arms held up in the air. A green mystical circle formed underneath their feet. The circle was filled various symbols unknown to the rangers. The symbols slowly move within the circle similar to the hands on a clock. The circle's light intensified. Adam walked forward but, a force prevented his advance. He lifted his had to the edge of the circle, his hand rested on an invisible barrier. Tommy and Justin noticing Adam's action punch and kick at the barrier. The wall absorb their impacts.

"Rangers it is no use. This is dark magic. You'll tire yourselves before scratching the barrier" Phantom ranger said touching the wall with his hand.

"Dark magic, can you read the symbols?" Cassie ask moving closer to her crush. He pauses for a moment searching for the words that would not alarm her but, he was aware of the reality. "I'm afraid it is a death seal." he answers. Her hands rise to her face in disbelief.

Justin kneels studying the symbols as they turn, "It's counting down." he comments.

"Good reasoning Turbo blue. Less than an Earth minute before it activates." Phantom ranger said moving to the center of the circle. "Rangers hold on to one another combine our powers will shield us briefly." Phantom ranger instructs.

" Long enough for TJ's phase three plan to come true?" Ashley asked looking at the Phantom ranger.

"Sorry for the deception rangers but, TJ needed time unlock the power of the Axe. The robotic red turbo ranger was salvageable from his battle with ranger slayers. Thanks to Justin he repaired for combat. Jason role was to go after Hornix in case we were unsuccessful, given TJ more time with the Axe." Phantom ranger said.

"Glad we were kept in the loop" Tommy said annoyed at the plan.

"Tommy, I'm sure TJ, Jason and Phantom ranger did not want to worry us." Kat calmly said, she rubbed Tommy's back. Since Kat replaced Kimberly as the Pink ranger she had known Tommy to devise plans and lead the team. She felt his tension in not playing a major role with any of the plans. Everything rested on TJ and Jason.

Outside the circle four golden energy orbs descend from the sky, the orbs crash around the circle disrupting the spell. Four more orbs smack into the dark powers, golden electricity filled their body. The insect creatures howl in pain. Taking advantage of their weaken state the rangers fired their blasters on the four dark powers.

Hornix's body land before Tommy and Kat. Kat notice one of his wings had been chopped off. There were noticeable cuts over his body. "Ouch!" she commented.

Two streaks of light materialize in front of the rangers revealing the Red Turbo Ranger and the Gold Zeo Ranger. "TJ!" Ashley screams running up to him wrapping her arms around him.

"You ok?" he asked. She nods her head. "Good, set back I have to finish this" he states. She looses her embrace from the Red ranger stepping back as he wished.  
Hornix slowly rises to his feet glancing at his missing wing. His one wing buzzes indicating his anger. His evil gaze returns to both the Gold and Red rangers. Jason and TJ both wrap their hands around the axe lifting into the air. Red and Gold flames emerge from the ground , the fire crawls along the ground. Both rangers are consumed by the flames, with in the flames the two rangers strike dragon stances. The flames crystallize shattering from their bodies. Their suits metallic in their respective colors, their suits accented with golden flames.

"Gold Ranger!" Jason yells.

"Red Ranger!" TJ yells.

"Flare Mode!" their voices fill the air.

Centix, Scropix, Mantix, and Antix took to Hornix's side. "Kill them!" Hornix ordered. The four dark powers advance on the two rangers.

Jason leapt towards Centix, a small hole created from where the ranger stood. Jason setups his fighting combination with a back fist followed by a jab then front kicking the Centipede creature in the stomach. Centix bends over grabbing his stomach from the impact of the kick. Jason grabs his head, driving his right knee into his face. Centix falls back. Antix jumps over his brother firing two blast from his antennas. Jason jumps open performing an inside crescent kick. Antix body skids across the mountain terrain. Jason lands summoning a fire ball in his hands, he shoots the ball burning the two dark powers. The bodies turn to ash blowing in the wind.

TJ jumps up slicing Scropix's tail, the tail wiggles on the ground showing the last sign of life. In similar action Mantix's claws fall to the ground. Both creatures howl in pain looking at their lose limbs. TJ pivots on his right foot circle slashing both dark powers, they fall back in an explosion.

"Rangers let give them a hand." Tommy commands.

Ashley and Rocky slide slashes Hornix's side with their power weapons. Adam charges his hatchets with the spirit of Taurus chopping at Hornix's body finishing their group attack.

Katherine stands beside Carlos, Justin, and Cassie holding their turbo weapons. She summons her zeo power cloud. She hurls the pink power cloud at Hornix, the three rangers shoot their weapons at the cloud igniting an explosion in Hornix's face.

The final team attack consisted of finishing kicks. Tommy and Phantom ranger perform flying side kicks and Tanya used her spinning zeo kick, Hornix tumbled over from the massive attacks. The rangers cleared the way for Jason and TJ attacks.

Jason crouches , small flames building around his feet. "Flare Impulse!" Jason yelled. His body becomes a gold fireball penetrating Hornix's body. Jason's body returns from his attack, he looks back at the massive hole he burned through the dark power's chest.

TJ twirls the axe in front of his face. "Flare up!" TJ yells, his axe burst with flames. Several fire waves emit from the axe striking Hornix. The finishing attack erupts from the axe in a large fire stream. Hornix drops to his needs feeling the conclusion of his life upon him. He looks up to the sky he sees an image of Zordon before the life escapes him.

Eltar Power Chamber.

The teens stood before Zordon, happy with their recent victory. "Rangers typically I would say congratulations your victory in defending the Earth. However, this was a different matter. You saved my life." Zordon choked out.  
"Zordon we are returning the favor. You are the reason our planet has not fallen into darkness." Jason said. The others agreed.

"It is good to know the universe has protectors such as yourselves. Your cunning and determination in facing the rangers slayers are to be commended. Even when your outlooks were bleak none of you lose heart. This is the strength of a Power Ranger. This saga has taught you no matter how much team has pass or who dons the spandex you are forever a Power Ranger." Zordon said.

TJ shook Tommy's hand, "Thank you once again for entrusting us with the responsibilities of protecting the universe."

"I knew the day you rescue me in the cave you were right for the job. You have proven yourself to be a more than capable leader. Your team has made their foot print in ranger history." Tommy said.

Adam and Rocky shake Carlos and Justin's hand sharing Tommy's sentiment. Kat and Tanya embrace Ashley and Cassie. "You guys rock." Tanya said.

"Rangers I hate to conclude our visit but, I feel it is imperative you return to Earth. Sensors have detected Divatox has left our orbit." Alpha said.

"No doubt she will be try to invade in our absences" Carlos said.

"Before we go can we do the thing ?" Justin asked.

The Earth rangers placed their hands on top of one another jumping in the air exclaiming, "Power Rangers!"

******************************************************************************************

Life had return to normal for both set of rangers. Tommy and the other Zeo rangers return their morphers to the power vault, informing the rangers there were only a communicator beep away from aiding them in battle. Tommy, Rocky and Jason return to their college studies. Tanya return to finish her album and Kat return to her dance school. Adam return to the stunt show.

It was not long before Divatox return to Angel Grove and the rangers continue to foil her plans defeating her monsters. The Phantom ranger would assist the rangers when needed but, Divatox's warriors were far weaker compared to the Ranger slayers.

Angel Grove Park

TJ and Ashley laid in the park on a blanket. Ashley's head rest against his chest. The hands intertwine in one another. The warm breeze flow through her hair, causing it to dance with each breeze. "I've enjoyed our time together. I did not want to pursue this not because your not a great guy but, if we did not work out it would be awkward. Fighting along side the guy who risks his life to save everyone else. When the ranger slayers came…I thought I lost you. I promise myself if you came back, I would take a leap of faith." She said playing with his fingers.

"I felt your presence when I was in the dream world. I am glad you decide to give us a chance. There are no guarantees in relationship. We could be amazing together or it doesn't work. We will always be friends no matter what. For now let's just enjoy present." TJ said kissing the girl on the forehead.


End file.
